Half past a spiral
by yami4
Summary: She never should have let that man do what he did. This was all a mistake. (read and find out!)
1. The beginning

CHAPTER ONE: DISCOVERY OF DRAN  
  
(I don't own Yu-gi-oh or of it's chars.)  
  
Ryou: *Yawns* I don't see anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Yugi: I thought i heard someone calling for help though!*Some one runs into Yugi*  
  
Ryou: *Looks at the kid* She's knocked out. Should we take her home?  
  
Yugi: Yeah. Just lay her on the couch when we get there.  
  
*********  
  
Yugi's house  
  
*********  
  
Ryou:*Lays her on the couch* I wonder what her name is.  
  
Yugi: We'll ask when she wakes up.  
  
**************************  
  
And so they wait many hours  
  
for her to awaken. 5 duels have  
  
gone by and no movement.  
  
But then.....  
  
**************************  
  
Ryou: Yugi...She's awake!  
  
Yugi: *Scoots over to her* Whats your name?  
  
Dran: *Very silently* My name is Dran.  
  
Ryou: I see. Your name means absorb.  
  
Yugi: *Looks at Dran* I don't get it. Why absorb?  
  
Dran: *Takes Ryous hand and put's it on hers as they are consumed by a black light*  
  
Ryou: *Is knocked backwards*  
  
Yugi: *Looks at Ryou then back at Dran* Oh Ra...  
  
Dran: *Looks exactly like Ryou* See? Thats why my name means absorb. To absorb the appearance of another.  
  
Ryou: Impressive. Very impressive.  
  
Joey: *Knocks on the door* Hey! Yug! You home??  
  
Yugi: Just a minute Joey!! *Opens the door* Come in!  
  
Joey: *Sits next to Dran without noticing her* Hey Ryou.  
  
Ryou: *Still looking at Dran* Hey Joey.  
  
Joey: What are you looking at? *Looks at Dran* Holy crap!! *Falls over the back of the couch*  
  
Yugi: *Rushes into the room* Joey are you okay?!  
  
Dran: I didn't mean to startle him so bad.  
  
Ryou: Why do you never look at the people you talk to?  
  
Dran: I'm scared of every one. I don't want to see anyone.  
  
Joey: I'm going insane!!! I'm seeing two!!  
  
Yugi: Joey, Ryou is sitting on the floor, the girl siting on the couch is Dran.  
  
Ryou&Dran: Some one is coming.  
  
Tea: *Walks in* Sorry, but your door was open.  
  
Yugi: It's ok.  
  
Joey: Hey Tea look! There's two Ryou's!!  
  
Dran: I am Dran, he is Ryou. The real one.  
  
Tea: *Looking very doubtful that the other Ryou is nice* Y-Y-Yes....I s-see that n-now.  
  
Dran: Hey Joey, let me see your hands.  
  
Joey: Ok. Whatever. *Gives her his hand*  
  
Dran: *Put's his hand in Drans as the same light shines*  
  
Tea: ARGH! I'M BLIND!!!!   
  
Ryou: Joey, you're about to get a shock.  
  
Dran: *Looks exactly like Joey* What do ya think? *Not looking at Joey*  
  
Joey: *Looks at Dran and passes out*  
  
Yugi: Now you've done it!! *Fanning Joey*  
  
Tea: This is amazing*Looks at Ryou but he isn't Ryou anymore* Dran, come here.  
  
Dran: *Still not looking* Why?   
  
Bakura: *Grabs her arm* You should do what people tell you to child!!!  
  
Dran: *Is forced to looked* No!No!NO! *Is enveloped by the light*  
  
Yugi: No...Dran...  
  
Tea: Please...no...  
  
Dran: *Falls on the floor having absorbed Bakura's appearance*  
  
Bakura: Aw, ain't that cute? *Picks her up by the throat* No more cuteness out of you anymore!!!  
  
Yugi: I can't take this.  
  
Dran: *Lands on the ground hugging Bakura* Ryou... Please come back...I know you're there....Come back! Please.....  
  
Tea: *Noticing Bakura changing back to Ryou* I don't beleive it.....It's working....  
  
Ryou: *Is back to normal but passed out*  
  
Dran: *Still having Bakura's appearance* Ryou! Are you okay?!  
  
Yugi: It worked....  
  
Joey: *Has passed out on the couch again*  
  
Ryou: What? What did i...? *Looks at Dran not knowing it's her and begins to back away* N-N-No.....  
  
Dran: *Opens her mouth to speak but has also absorbed Bakuras voice*  
  
Tea: *Whispers to Yugi* Some thing is wrong, why didn't she change to Ryou again?  
  
Yugi: I don't know, but i feel sorry for Dran. She even got the same voice!  
  
Dran: Ryou, Please beleive me, it's me Dran. Something went wrong!  
  
Ryou: Dran....Prove it...  
  
Dran: You're such a pain!!! *Not looking at him* I can't beleive you don't trust me...  
  
Ryou: Dran? It really is you isn't it?   
  
Yugi: Yes, Ryou. Thats Dran.  
  
Tea: Yugi, I have to go get something. I'll be back.  
  
Joey: The one who wouldn't hurt me, and the one who want's to hurt me.  
  
Dran: *Death glares at Joey*  
  
Joey: EEEEPPPP!!!! *Hides under the couch*  
  
Ryou: Chicken.  
  
Dran: *Looks at self* i could play some good pranks.  
  
Ryou: Don't even think about it.  
  
Dran: *Tries her best to look innocent* You know me....  
  
Tea: Dran, you kow you look nothing like innocent right?  
  
Joey: Tea, you don't have to rub it in.  
  
Yugi: *Rubbing temples* What are we going to do with you Dran.  
  
Ryou: If she goes out side she'll have to watch where she's going. And if she see's somethng scary, she'll panic as will the people who see her. This is going to be tricky.  
  
Dran: Yugi, let me see your hand.  
  
Yugi: *Places his hand on top of hers*  
  
Nothing happens  
  
Dran: *Withdraws her hands* This is...horrible.. i can't even change anymore!!!  
  
Ryou: I'm sorry Dran. It's my fault.  
  
Dran: No it's Bakuras fault.  
  
Ryou: By the way Dran, thank you, for what you did.  
  
Yugi: I think we have more important issues. Like how are we going to fix this horrible mishap.  
  
Tea: Something is wrong with Dran. Thas why she can't change back i bet.  
  
Joey: *Knocking self on head* I'm very disoriented right now.  
  
Yugi: *Has turned to Yami*  
  
Yami: Dran. You don't have to look at me, but inned to ask you something. Maybe you don't want to. Is that it?  
  
Dran: *Pulling knees close to chest* I'm not safe here...I'm not safe here....we're not safe here....  
  
Ryou: *Sits next to her* Dran? Whats wrong? Dran?  
  
Yami: She's not responding. Her body is having some kind of lockdown.  
  
Tea: But why doesn't she feel safe? No one except for us in going to be brave enough to look at her.  
  
Joey: But thats just it Tea!  
  
Tea: Whats just it?  
  
Ryou: We're the only ones who can hurt her. We're the only ones who know.   
  
Yami: *Turned to Yugi again*  
  
Yugi: But i wonder what happened to her to make her scared of looking at people though?  
  
Dran: He is coming....he'll make me look....at everything.....The eye...the eye...on the dark ones head....  
  
Tea: Now she's just talking nonsense.  
  
Ryou: *Eyes grow wide* It's not nonsense....The eye on the dark ones head must mean....  
  
Joey: Marik and his rare hunters.  
  
Yugi: That man just doesn't know when to quit i tell you.  
  
Mai: *Jumps through the supposedlt closed door* Hello everyone. Hey? Whats with the gathering? *Looks at Ryou* Excuse me for a moment. *A large water splash is heard from the kitchen*  
  
Tea: Why so vital reactions? I don't get it.  
  
Yugi: *Shrugs*  
  
Mai: *Comes back soaking wet and still thinks theres two Ryou's as she tries to jump out the window*  
  
Dran: Oh no you don't!! *Grabs her by the legs*  
  
Ryou: Messy, but effective.  
  
Joey: I wonder how Tristan will react?  
  
Yugi: I don't want to know.  
  
Mai: *Screaming theres a demon on her legs*  
  
Dran: *Sits on Mai's back* Hold still you worm!! *Whacks her on the head with the ring* Perfect.  
  
Mai: *Is out cold*  
  
Ryou: That wans't neccesary Dran, but at least she's not screaming anymore.  
  
Joey: Viciousness.  
  
Dran: *Death glares at Joey again*  
  
Joey: *Passes out yet again*  
  
Yugi: Dran, if it's not too much trouble, can you take Mai and set her on the couch?  
  
Dran: Sure....  
  
As the night creeps into the sky, all fall asleep except for one....  
  
12:00 A.M.  
  
*************  
  
Dran:*Sneaks out of the house* I can't put my freinds lives at risk....*Looks back at the house* Ryou, I'm sorry.  
  
Bandit Keith: *Watching her from the bushes* Interesting....  
  
1:46 A.M.  
  
Ryou: *Dreaming*  
  
************************  
  
Ryou: Dran?  
  
Dran: *Has wild red hair flowing to the ground* Ryou....You better hurry....or you'll lose me forever...  
  
Ryou: Where are you going?!?  
  
Dran: The key....the key..... My gaurdian, is from the celtic era....Find him...  
  
**************************  
  
Ryou: *Wakes up sweating* Lose her?! Dran! Where are you Dran?!  
  
Yugi: *Rushes into his room* Whats wrong?!  
  
Ryou: Dran is gone!!!  
  
***********************  
  
Celtic gaurdian: *Looking around* Where did she go??  
  
Bandit Keith: Damn, thats one big duel monster!!  
  
Bones: Keith, can we get out of here now? It's too dark...  
  
Bandit Keith: Why are you so scared? You should feel right at home here.  
  
Tristan: *Walking along a path* What are you guys going here so late?  
  
Bones: Well, what are you doing out here so late, hmm?  
  
Tristan: I was looking for someone named Dran. When she's reflected in a mirror or taped by a camcorder her hair almost touches the floor. Seen her?  
  
Bandit Keith: No. But we saw some white haired guy with dark lines under his eyes....  
  
Bones: And some kinda dream catcher thing....  
  
Tristan: *Gulps* I thought i would never have to see him again....  
  
Ryou: *Runs up to Tristan* Tristan! Have you seen someone who looks like me?  
  
Tristan: Why?  
  
Ryou: That was Dran...She saved me from Bakura but...something went wrong....  
  
Tristan: I've been looking for Dran too!   
  
Dran: Ryou.... *Standing behind him* i'm sorry...but i can't stay here.....  
  
Ryou: Wait Dran...Where are you going?  
  
Dran: *Snaps fingers as a man eater bug appears* I'm sorry. *Faces the man eater bug* I have to.  
  
Ryou: No..Dran..you can't...  
  
Dran: *Jump's into the man eater bugs deadly jaws and is gone*  
  
Ryou: Dran!!  
  
Dran: *Appears as an odd angel in front of Ryou* The day i die.. i'm free, but to be the war commander, i must take forever all the lives i can possibly take....  
  
Ryou: Dran, so many people will die if you do this....  
  
Dran: *Disappears*  
  
The earth shakes and rattles and trees fall over  
  
as some buildings collapse, as fire tornados  
  
burst like brilliant embers, Birds fly from their nests,  
  
and is the center of it all, is Dran, as the change of heart,  
  
crying for all her deeds. She is heartbroken, her sadness  
  
is revenged double on those who made it worse.  
  
Dran: I will spare not one life, innocent or evil! Those whom i've seen have earned my wrath!  
  
Ryou: Dran! *Places his hands into the tornado and is not burned as he makes his way towards dran*  
  
Dran: No! Stay away! *Flies spiraling upwards*  
  
Keith: I'm not ready to die yet....  
  
Yugi: Ryou!! Are you insane?!?!?  
  
Ryou: Dran, don't do this....you don't have to...  
  
Dran: I don't need anyone!!! Do you understand me?!No one!!  
  
Joey: I hope he can do it....  
  
Ryou: *Jumps out at Dran landing on her back*  
  
They are both sent sent spiraling different directions  
  
as Ryou lands in front of Yugi, while Dran lands  
  
near a figure, far taller than any man known.  
  
Celticgaurdian: *Picks up Dran in his arms and walks over to Ryou* You're courage is amazing boy.  
  
Dran: Set me down. *Is set down on the ground and can barely stand* Ryou, i have learned that those without mercy for the innocent, are not ones who deserve to live to commit more horrible deeds. I..I.. *Falls on the ground*   
  
Ryou: Dran!   
  
Dran: Thank you...my freind....*Leaves leaving behind a rose with a millenium sign on it*  
  
Ryou: *Picks it up* A rose....beauty can be painful...Dran....i'll never forget you.....come back soon...  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
The end of the chapter, but the beginning, of a remarkable story, a  
  
tale of how, she will single handedly, defend the earth, she once almost destroyed,  
  
her real name is not Dran, but her real name is Rose, she gave her heart force to Ryou,  
  
in the gift she left beind, for him to cherish until the day she returned. This my freinds, is a story you can tell  
  
your freinds, and someday, possibly even they'll pass it to others. This my freind, is the story,  
  
of the sacred millenium rose. (R&R plz) 


	2. The kidnappings and recovery of the past

CHAPTER TWO: DRAN HAS RETURNED  
  
Hey everybody. I really hope you liked the last chapter cause i'm trying my best here!  
  
Please leave a reveiw when you're done! Dont forget to read my New Zelda story: Gannons secret!  
  
K, i do not own Yu-gi-oh! Or any of it's chars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Its been two years since Dran left Ryou behind, giving him the sacred millenium Rose. He's been waiting, but one day he finds out that Dran was killed in a raging war. Ryou couldn't beleive it. Dran was gone forever. He locked the rose away in a small chest, never to look at it again, for it reminded him of her. His friends tried their best to cheer him up, but he drove them away. All he wanted was to be alone to mourn. He never got to see Drans true form. She never looked at him. He always hoped that she would. But one night, something incredible happened to Ryou and his freinds. They were sitting in the park one starry night talking to each other, when a figure fell out of the sky. She was a girl with wild red hair and jungle green eyes, and a small celtic cross hanging from a chain. Ryou felt a spark of familiarity between them. He couldn't figure out who it was, but he felt safe. She posed no threat. It suddenly hit him. This was Dran, as her self.  
  
Dran: *Gets up and dusts self off* Argh...  
  
Ryou: Dran?  
  
Dran: Ryou! *Runs up and hugs him*  
  
Yugi: Dran? I thought you were dead!  
  
Dran: I couldn't die. Not while the one who cares for me is still here suffering.  
  
Tea: But how did you fall out of the sky?  
  
Joey: You don't seem very hurt.  
  
Tristan: Thats because she's bone headed like you.  
  
Ryou: I still can't beleive this. You're right here....I don't know what to say. I'm shocked.  
  
  
  
Yugi: Hmm?? Dran! Your eyes!  
  
Dran: *Eyes dark green with neon green spirals going around in them* I can't explain it. Bacause I don't know.  
  
Joey: But those are spirals.  
  
Tea: How on earth did you get spirals in your eyes?  
  
Dran: *Looks at feet* It's hard to explain...  
  
Yugi: What are they then?  
  
Dran: A light radiation. You might say i was caught and deemed an orphan and sent to some place. I was used in science. They tried to push my senses to the limit, but it backfired in my face. Literally.  
  
Tristan: That's really weird. Just like you!  
  
Dran: *Spirals begin moving as she disappears in a puff of smoke*  
  
Joey: *Looks around* We're dead meat because of you Tristan!  
  
Ryou: She's not going to hurt us you guys.  
  
Dran: *Reappears with a small chained up box* This is your's correct?  
  
Ryou: Yes..It is...  
  
Yugi: The rose? Why did you chain it up?  
  
Joey: Is it important or something? It seems to be kept under lock and key.  
  
Ryou: Yeah, it's cool....it's the...Rrrghh....*Flashes yellow*  
  
Everyone cept' Dran: *Back away*  
  
Bakura: *Laughs insanely* Hello Dran...back again??  
  
Dran: *Looks him straight in his mad eyes* I'm no longer scared of you. Bakura.  
  
Bakura: *Turns around and claps* Bravo! She actually looked at some one in the eye! *Ring glows dangerously*  
  
Dran: *Unfased* I'm not scared of your ring either.  
  
Yugi: Dran, don't this is dangerous...  
  
Tea: You are asking for it Dran!  
  
Bakura: Yes listen to your little freinds, or would you put their lives in danger as well?  
  
Dran: *Holds up the Millenium Rose* I would never put their lives in danger.  
  
Bakura: Then i suggest you back down before you get hurt litle girl.  
  
Dran: LITTLE?!?! *Eyes begin spiraling at top speed as her anger rises*  
  
Yugi: Dran! Keep your self calm!  
  
Joey: Get out of there Dran!  
  
Tristan: Thats not brave! Thats stupid! Get out of there now!  
  
Bakura: Will you vent your rage? Or will you gaurdian help you? Oh thats right. I put him down.  
  
Dran: *Collapses onto knees* Celtic Gaurdian.....  
  
Yugi: He didn't...  
  
Tea: He destroyed her gaurdian...  
  
Dran: *Looks at him as the spirals turn red and orange burning fiercely* You monster..How could you be so cold?  
  
Bakura: *Laughs like a maniac* It's easy really! You're just naturally that way. But you, you're too merciful.  
  
Tristan: He's not doing anything.  
  
Joey: He trying to drum up her nerves so she'll attack out of her blind rage probally.  
  
Tea: I hope she'll be okay with that lunatic...  
  
Bakura: *Disappears as the whole park is surrounded in darkness*  
  
Dran: *Looking around*  
  
Bakura: *Throws dust at her* My work is done...*Leaves, leving behind Ryou's body on the ground breathing deeply*  
  
Yugi: *Bends next to Ryou* Ryou, it's okay, you're fine now. Relax.  
  
Ryou: How can i relax when i have this THING in me that always put's you all in danger constantly!  
  
Tea: *Sitting next to Dran* Guys , somethings wrong with Dran!  
  
Ryou: Dran? Are you okay?  
  
Dran: *Sits up and jumps of suprise* Who are you people?  
  
Ryou: She lost her memory.......  
  
Dran: *Stands up* I'm outta here! *Disappears*  
  
Tea: Search the city! We must find her before some one else does!  
  
Dran was alone. She didn't have any memory of this place, and she didn't remember who or where she was. She wandered the streets alone for a few hours, when she got the dumb idea to explore an incredibly dark alleyway, with no chances of light shining on her dark situation.  
  
Dran: It's very dark in here....  
  
Bakura: Found you. *Grabs her and pulls her into the shadows*  
  
Drans screaming is heard from all the way across the city, to the locations of Yugi,Joey, and Tea. The screams caused them all to head in that direction, leading them too, to the darkened alleyway.  
  
Yugi: Did you guys hear that?!  
  
Joey: I never heard Dran scream before, but thats enough to chill a raging fire!  
  
Tea: Poor Dran! I hope shes okay...  
  
A figure resembling Dran steps out of the shadows and tells Yugi and friends that she is in danger, if they aren't there in time, disaster could bafall her, this was a message from the past spirit of Dran, before she lost her memory. Yugi began to panic, bacause he thought he couldn't find her. Altough she was Ryou's friend, Ryou wasn't here to protect her from Bakura. Now that she lost her memory, she won't be able to save herself from Bakura. He only hoped she was still alive when they found her.  
  
Yugi: How could she just have disappeared?  
  
Joey: She's even dumber than i am....  
  
Tea: *Whispers to Joey* I'll tell her you said that!!  
  
Yugi: Be quiet you guys! I hear some one....  
  
Joey: Duck!!  
  
Everybody ducks on his command, and just in time too...  
  
A shadowy figure is sent flying into a water pipe causing it to leak and then explode, showering them in a deathly cold mist. It was a swirling vortex of rain, mist, shadow, and dust. When the dust cleared....  
  
Dran: *Laying by the broken water pipe soaked*  
  
Yugi: Dran! What happened?  
  
Dran: *Does not answer*  
  
Tea: Dran? Are you alright?  
  
Dran: *Is not replying. Is not moving. Is not breathing.*  
  
Joey: Dran! Wake up now!  
  
Bakura: She isn't going to wake up no matter how much you cry.  
  
Yugi: *Burning with anger* What did you do to her?!  
  
Bakura: I have removed one of the unneccesary obstacles.  
  
Tea: I can't beleive.....  
  
Joey: Dran was Ryou's friend! How could you?!  
  
Bakura: I'm naturally mean that way.  
  
Dran: *Gets up slowly* I'm not dead...not yet anyway.  
  
Bakura: Well,well,well. It seems you survived after all. Your spikey hair is just like you. Stupid.  
  
Dran: Your's too.  
  
Bakura: So be it. *The rings glows dangerously as Bakura attempts to send Dran to the shadow realm*  
  
Dran: *Blocks it with the Millenium Rose* It's not that easy you know. *The rose glows crimson as it is flung at Bakura, having a strange effect*  
  
Bakura: *Falls on the ground*  
  
Ryou: *Looks up* What happened...?  
  
Dran: Ryou.. You're okay.....  
  
Yugi: Ryou! Dran saved you!  
  
Joey: Tha was awesome. Except for the life threating parts.  
  
Tea: We thought Dran was dead meat! Dran you lost your memory, and you went off by yourself!  
  
Dran: I sent you a message. You got it yes?  
  
Yugi: Yeah.  
  
Dran: *Flashes a brilliant white*  
  
Everyone: *Covers their eyes*  
  
The flash is bright then as it dies down, Dran re-appears, dressin a white dress, witha gold cross hanging around her neck. Her eyes and hair were the same. She had gold hooped earrings, and her ankles and wrists were cupped in amethyst cuffs.  
  
Her beauty had risen by about a million levels. She gazed at her friends, then out at the city, then out at the stars. She closed her eyes and sighed. A small tear streaked down her face. Followed by another. The air chilled, as fog began to develope. The city lights got dim as people readied themselves for bed. She felt Ryou's hand on hers as he asked what was the matter. She hadn't the heart to tell him. A small tear dropped under her hovering body, sending ripples through the broken water pipes water puddle. Dran began to have memories. Of when she was a girl, of how she was abused by the kids her school. And the teacher sat there and watched them do it. More tears began to stream down her face.  
  
Ryou: Go Dran. I know you want to.  
  
Dran: *Looks at him with tears in her eyes* Ryou...  
  
Yugi: Where will you go Dran?  
  
Dran: To get revenge.  
  
Dran was never seen again. But one day....  
  
Mokuba: *Playing in the bushes*  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba be careful. There's thorns in there.  
  
Mokuba: *Notices some one clothed in black looking them from the roof of a building* Big brother, who is that?  
  
Kaiba: *Looks at the roof top* Mokuba, you know i hate it when you fake me out.  
  
Mokuba: *Looks at the rooftop and see's the person there again* Who is that?  
  
Kaiba: I'm not going to look.  
  
Mokuba: He's coming over here big brother! *hides himself in the bushes*  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba, shut..*Has disappeared*  
  
Mokuba: Big brother? Seto? Where are you?  
  
Later that night....  
  
On the big screens around the city....  
  
???: *Laughs evily* Hello puny towns people, i have captured your precious Kaiba. Whether any of you care or not, until i find them, you will all have to suffer!! One by one....  
  
The screen goe's blank...  
  
Mokuba: That was the person who kidnapped my brother!!  
  
Yugi: *Runs up to Mokuba* Whats going on? Who was that? What did they mean until they find them???  
  
Mokuba: I don't know but i'm scared i confess. Anyone who can capture my brother must be pretty dangerous!  
  
Joey: I couldn't help but over hear you guy's conversation. It looks like we need to spy!  
  
Yugi: Couldn'tve said it better myself.  
  
Later that night....  
  
Joey: Are we all set? Someones coming!  
  
A figure dressed in black seems to rocket past them, catching a glint of silver as they flew past. Joey was mind boggled.  
  
Yugi felt a cold wind rush by him and all was silent. He turned to Mokuba upon realizing that he wasn't there. Joey wasn't there either. Some how, this figure was familiar to him, but the figure swept away Mokuba And Joey in one wind. Yugi was deep in thought when Ryou ran up to him, his chest heaving with weariness.  
  
Ryou: Yugi!  
  
Yugi: *Still in thought*  
  
Ryou: Yugi.  
  
Yugi: *STILL in thought*  
  
Ryou: YUGI!!! *Smacks him over the head*  
  
Yugi: Sorry. Whats wrong?  
  
Ryou: Did you see someone fly past here?  
  
Yugi: Yeah! They took Joey and Mokuba!  
  
Ryou: I've been following that person all day long. It's critical i find them!  
  
Joey: *Peeks out of garbage can* Hey Yugi. I got scared and i hid in here.  
  
Yugi: *Sighs* Thats a releif, but until we find out this whole thing, we can't rest.  
  
Ryou gazes up to the stars, their brightness reminded him of Dran's high spirits, and the sparkle in her eyes. The stars seem to spiral, just like her eyes too. A shadow passed over the stars causing Ryou to grow alarmed, as he knew, this person was dangerous. His life with Dran began to flash before his eyes. He remembered when she first ran into Yugi, and they had to take her home. He remembered when she saved him from Bakura on countless occasions. How her war form was unleashed the almost fatal night. But, the thought made him wonder, who was she running from? Mean while, in god only knows where...  
  
???: Don't look so scared Mokuba. I wont hurt you. Yet.  
  
Mokuba: Where's my brother?!  
  
???: He's fine. You on the other hand, are a pain.  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba? Is that you?  
  
Mokuba: Seto! Where are we?  
  
???: *Chuckles as a small candle is lit* You two will be fine. Don't worry your heads off. It'll only annoy me.  
  
Kaiba: Who are you?!  
  
???: Don't you remember me Seto Kaiba? *Pushes Mokuba's hair out of his face and gazes into his violet eyes* I'm suprised you don't.  
  
Kaiba: I've never seen you before in my life.   
  
???: Really? Thats is the biggest lie i've ever heard. *Pulls out a small, almost celtic looking, cross.*  
  
Mokuba: When are we going Seto?  
  
???: You won't be going anywhere for a while. *Disappears outside*  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in battle city  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Yugi: *Sneaking around making noise*  
  
Ryou: *Trying to think*  
  
Yugi: *Trips over a garbage can*  
  
Ryou: *Getting A headache*  
  
Joey: Argh. *Swings his head away from Ryou's face* I can't think of anything. *swings it back to Ryou and gets a suprise*  
  
Bakura: Thats because you have no brain.  
  
Joey: *Falls over backwards after seeing a white flash*  
  
Ryou: Joey? Are you alright?   
  
Yugi: What happened?  
  
Joey: I have no idea.  
  
???: *Watching from a window*  
  
Ryou: We better get some sleep.'  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ryou: *Is dreaming*  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The rain soaked streets of battle city seemed to be drowning as the rain and wind beat upon them. There was no one about on the soggy streets. No one except for a small figure. She was running away. She had fear in her eyes. He could not  
  
understand who she was running from. He began to approach her, but he was knocked on his back by a large figure clothed in black. Thier eyes shone a molevelant silver steely color. This person was dying on the inside. He could feel it. Like they couldn't keep themselves from doing these things to people. The other feeling, was fear. Why was he feeling fear from this person? Were they scared of the things they were doing? The young girl looked up from her hooded headress at him, her eyes shining a wild emerald green color. She was crying. She ran. He tried to follow her, but the person was pinning him to the ground preventing him from getting up. He saw a tear stream down to pale cheek of the person pinning him down. They pulled a silver gun and loaded it next to his head. He swallowed. It was his last. The trigger was pulled.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou: *Wakes up with his chest heaving*  
  
Joey: *Hears his breathing* Ryou? Are you okay?  
  
Yugi: Bad dream?  
  
Ryou: Yeah. I'm okay.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Next day: Card shop  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Grandpa: Yugi, ahve the caught the person who kidnapped Kaiba yet?  
  
Yugi: No Grandpa. Not yet. But we may have a lead.  
  
Ryou: *Rushes in* Yugi, she's two people!  
  
Yugi: Huh? Two people? Who is?  
  
Ryou: Dran, she's two people! Her personalities, are two whole different people!  
  
Grandpa: Thas odd. Does she have an item?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, she has the Millenium Rose. But thats only a charm really.  
  
Grandpa: Then i don't see how she could be....  
  
A shadow figure falls through the ceiling landing on the counter, but they got up quickly. Yugi And Ryou ducked out of the way as the creature flew out the door. A smaller figure ran after it, seemingly chasing it.  
  
Grandpa: *Eyes closed clutching chest* What..was that?!  
  
Ryou: I haven't the faintest idea.  
  
----------------------  
  
Nightfall  
  
----------------------  
  
???: *On a roof top* Who shall be taken next? *Looks at the game shop* Hmm....  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Back at the game shop  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Grandpa: *Closing the shop* It's been another busy day.   
  
???: *Walks throught the door*  
  
Grandpa: *Doesn't notice*  
  
???: Hello old man.   
  
Grandpa: *Looks up with terror as he is taken to a dark musty place*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The hideout  
  
----------------------  
  
Kaiba: Great, now Yugi's grandfather is here.  
  
Grandpa: *Looks around* Seto Kaiba? Mokuba? Where are we?  
  
Mokuba: It's best you not ask.  
  
???: *Drops through a small opening in the ceiling* I see you finally woke up old man.  
  
Kaiba: You're a sick person.  
  
???: I know. I enjoy it. I have buisness to attend to. *Climbs back throught the hole in the ceilng as she pops into the night air*  
  
Ryou: *Walking with Yugi and Joey* Where could the person be?  
  
???: Are you looking for me?  
  
Yugi: *Is instantly alert* Who are you?!  
  
???: *Takes off head-dress to reveal flowing black hair, with cold sapphire eyes, and pale skin* Why should i tell you?  
  
Ryou: *Looks at her necklace and see's a celtic rose inside a vined celtic cross* Hmm...  
  
Joey: Where's Kaiba and Mokuba?  
  
Yugi: And what about my grandfather?!  
  
???: You needn't not worry for thier safety. I suggest you worry for yours.  
  
Ryou: *Walks up until he's two inches apart from the shadowy figure* Hello Dran.  
  
Yugi: Dran? Ryou? Are you serious?!  
  
Joey: You gotta be kiddin me!!  
  
Dran: No....  
  
A small figure, a child, is pulled from nearby, as they are pulled into a vortex of wind and darkness. The Dran they new and loved was not restored yet, but her appearance was.  
  
Ryou: I thought it was you.  
  
Joey: Dran...how could you?  
  
Dran: *Gets up* All i want is to be alone! * Slashes Ryou across his chest as she runs away*  
  
Yugi: Ryou! Are you alright? You're bleeding everywhere!  
  
Ryou: Just go...bring her back....i'll be fine.  
  
Dran: *Is running with tears streaming down her face* Good bye my friends. *Stops running as she pulls out a silver gun and loads it*  
  
Joey: Dran! No! Don't do it!  
  
Yugi: It isn't worth it!  
  
Dran: One last tear streamed down her face.  
  
The gunshot is heard from all over the city. Everyone chattered quietly. Yugi and Joey had stopped in their tracks, but a bleeding gash didn't stop Ryou.  
  
Ryou: DRAN!!! *Runs over and grasps her in a constricting hug* Oh Dran....  
  
Dran: *Looks at him faintly* Tell them... i'm sorry...  
  
Ryou: Dran...please...come back.....  
  
Dran: *Has passed on*   
  
Joey: *Puts his hand on Ryou's shoulder* She's gone.  
  
Ryou: *Hears a faint heart beat* Dran?  
  
Dran: *Barely breathing*  
  
Yugi: We might be able to save her if we cant get her to a hospital fast enough!  
  
Ryou: Well lets go...  
  
------------------------  
  
The hospital  
  
------------------------  
  
Nurse: *Looks at Ryou* It doesn't look to bright for her right now.  
  
Nurse#2: Ma'am! She's slipping!  
  
Nurse: I'll be back.  
  
Nurse#3: Her vitals are rising alarmingly fast!  
  
Nurse#2: Seizure alert!  
  
Dran's body shook violently as the nurses tried their best to calm her. Suddenly, she lay down still, her breathing was harsh and raspy.  
  
Nurse: *Walks into the waiting room* We're sorry. *Hands him the Millenium rose and the celtic vined cross rose* She slipped into a coma. We don't know how long this will last for.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Battle city hospital: 2 years later  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Dran: *Opens eyes slowly*  
  
Nurse: Oh, my dear, keep your eyes closed. You can't see light. It's a side effect i'm affraid. But, we surgically inserted a visor to sheild your eyes from the sun so you can go out side. Just press that button to lower it, and press it again to raise it. You're free to go now my dear.  
  
Dran: *Presses the button and lowers the visor as she rushes outside*  
  
Ryou: *In the park* I can't beleive she's in a coma.  
  
Yugi: Me either. My Grandpa told me, as long as he lives her never wan'ts to relive the fiasco again.  
  
Tristan: From what you told me, i wouldn't either.  
  
Dran: *Is yelling from the distance, but her voice has changed over the years*   
  
Yugi: Some one is looking for you Ryou.  
  
Dran: *Runs in front of Ryou* Ryou!  
  
Ryou: Dran? Is that really you?  
  
Dran: Yes, it's me.  
  
Yugi: Whats that visor for?  
  
Dran: I can't see light anymore.  
  
Tristan: That stinks.  
  
Ryou: You finally woke up. I'm so happy. Heres your roses.  
  
Dran: Thank...*clutches chest over heart* Arrrrrr.....  
  
Joey: Dran whats wrong?  
  
Dran: I'm fine.   
  
Ryou: I hope so Dran. I don't want you to go to the hospital again.  
  
Mokuba: *Runs up* Hey you guys! Whats going on?  
  
Tristan: Dran is finally out of the hospital Mokuba.  
  
Yugi: We've been waiting for over two years for her to wake up.   
  
Ryou: Well, now that you're out of the hospital, what do you want to do?  
  
Dran: I'm going to train in combat. I never finished.  
  
Joey: Who's your teacher?  
  
Dran: He call's him self Bandit Keith. You know him?  
  
Mokuba: He's a jerk.  
  
Dran: Jerk or not, he's my combat teacher.  
  
------------------------------  
  
A small clearing  
  
------------------------------  
  
Keith: Bout time you showed up. I'm dyin' here.  
  
Dran: I know. *Her and Keith both strike fighting poses as the fight takes off in a fiery start*  
  
The fight raged as a blur of sound and colors. All you could see was the sun flashing off Drans visor. Dran began to get an idea. She threw her head up, exposing her neck but, the sun glared violently off her visor stunning Keith. She seemed to soar as she ducked under his legs and spread out her arms and began to spin, causing him to trip. He got up a few moment's later.  
  
Keith: Dran, you're getting much better. Thats all for today.  
  
Dran: Thanks Keith. *Bursts throught the bushes and comes face to face with Yami, who she's never seen before in her life*  
  
Yami: Hello Dran.  
  
Dran: *Falls over backwards screaming*   
  
Joey: Dran, are you alright?  
  
Dran: *Holding her visored face* The light....  
  
Joey: Yami, i think the light reflected off your puzzle and was too bright for the visor.  
  
Yami: Is she alright?  
  
Dran: *Gets up* I'll be fine.  
  
Ryou: Dran, do be careful.  
  
Dran: I'm always careful. You know that.  
  
Yami: *Sighs*  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Park: 12:00 a.m.  
  
Mokuba: *Wrestling Dran*  
  
Dran: *Breaks free* Haha! I got away!  
  
Mokuba: Meanie!  
  
Kaiba: *Watching them* Behave you two.  
  
Dran: Hey Mokuba, check this out! *Makes to Rose levitate*  
  
Mokuba: Dran, where do you live?  
  
Dran: Hmm.....Kaiba, can i show Mokuba something?  
  
Kaiba: Yes. But bring him back.  
  
Dran and Mokuba race to a large red brickbuilding as the rose turns into a key and she unlocks the door. They walk in, and as Dran turns on the light, the room is illuminated, revealing hundreds of vases and paintings of roses. There was one peculiar rose, half red and half white. It was concealed by a peridot case. It seemed to glow with beauty. He was the only one in battle city who had ever been in her house. Except, for her mother and father. There was a large painting encrusted with a gold rose pattern. The painting had a man with long brown hair, and a woman with red hair. Dran gazed at it as tears formed around her eyes. Dran raced to her parents room. As Dran raced so did her heart. Her parents room was white, with faux fur and such, but when she got there, her heart stopped cold. There was knife marks in the door. She opened it timidly, and she was heartbroken. The white majestic carpets had been stained with red. She knew what it was. Her parents had been killed while she was away. She ran outside and yelled for her mother and her father to come home. Mokuba was looking at a painting witha goldrose framed pattern. There was a man with short red hair, and a woman next to him had long red hair as well. There was a child with medium length hair. She had a white and red rose behind her ear. She looked so happy. Dran was sreaming her heart out for her parents. Obviously Ryou had heard her as he ran over to her and tried his best to calm her. Mokuba walked out of the house for he was worried about Dran.  
  
Ryou:Dran? Are you alright?  
  
Dran: *Crying* My parents are gone. There blood and scratch marks all over the room!! *Bursts out crying*  
  
Mokuba: Dran, where did you get you rose?  
  
Dran: My mother gave it to me.  
  
Ryou: Were you're parents named Monica and Drea?  
  
Dran: Yes...  
  
Ryou: Follow me.  
  
The walk for a few moments until they came upon a cemetary. Ryou pointed to a grave surrounded by many colors of roses. Dran ran over to it and read the names; Here lie Monica & Drea. May their sould rest in peace with the roses the were buried with.   
  
Mokuba: *Is stunned*  
  
Dran: *Says nothing as she lays the two colored rose down, in a small peridot case. She walked away slowly.  
  
The visor whirred and clicked as she read a reading on the grave, suprised it did something other than protect her eyes.  
  
"Grave site analysis, Monica and Drea. DNA descendant, Dran. Ability, super senses and telepathic abilities." The visor said in a robotic steel voice. "Personal details, memorys stored. Open?" asked the visor. "Yes" Dran replied. "The visor whirred louder than softer. "Dran. Favorite card, Tiger axe. Favorite color, all. Personal abilitie, teleport. Bith abilitie, precognition. Abnormal skeletal structure. Senses raised to max and beyond by means of genetic experimentation. Memories. Open?" asked the visor. "Yes" said Dran again. " Memory bank one. Christmas, date unknown, received twin colored rose. Birthday, month unknown, The thirteenth of friday. Was boarded on a plane with mother and father on a long flight to Egypt. Memory bank two, walking along the busy market roads of Egypt. Stopped in street by strange man and given a gold rose with an eye on it. Memory bank three. Video camera. Airplane room. Play?" said the visor. "yes" Dran was getting tired of saying yes. Ryou and Mokuba sat on the ground as they watched Dran discover what happened to her parents. The visor screamed nearly making Deran deph as it searched. A small screen popped into veiw and began to play something. Her parents, were laying in bed, asleep. A shadow was cast across the room as someone crawled throught the window. Dran winced as her parents were slaughtered. The person turned towards the camera. She instantly recognized him. He destroyed the camera. The visor began to shake and whirl, as blue sparks were sent flying from the visor. It shaked and rattled. It was surgically inserted, so she couldn't remove it. She brought her hand down upon the button as the visor rose. The moons light began to sting and burn her eyes. But it was worth it. Almost. One of the electric wires fell from the visor,as it swung around in front of her face. Ryou and Mokuba knew what was coming next. They both tried to get up. But they were too late. The wire swung forwards and planted it self into Drans eye. Dran screamed, her eye was shaking in it's socket. Dran winced shutting the wire in. More and more sparks flew from the visor. Dran's sreaming alarmed the entire city, making children shake. Dran was literally lifted off the ground as her body did it's best to handle the power. All there was after it ended was smoke and blood. Dran lay on the ground.  
  
Ryou: Dran? Answer me!  
  
Mokuba: Will she be okay?  
  
Dran: *Has blue sparks still going down her arms*   
  
Joey: We came as soon as we could!  
  
  
  
Yugi: What happened?!  
  
Dran: *Sits up holding her eye* I...I....  
  
Mokuba: I better get back to my brother! He probally is worried. I'll be back though! *Runs off*  
  
Dran: *Takes her hand off her eye to reveal it's new appearance*   
  
Yugi: What happened to your eye?  
  
Dran: I got eltricuted....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
V__V You gotta feel sorry for Dran. But beleive me when i say, her life will be full of suprises and good things.  
  
Hoped you like it! Honestly, this is my best work yet. R&R! 


	3. DRAN IS MISSING! WHAT?

CHAPTER THREE: DRAN IS LOST?WHAT?!  
  
(i DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARS.)  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Battle city hospital 2:00 a.m.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Nurse: This girl is a trouble maker.   
  
Nurse#2: She's in here way too much i think.  
  
Ryou: Just help her with her eye.  
  
Nurse#3: Well, we would if her hand wasn't like a padlock keeping it shut.  
  
Joey: What happened?  
  
Mokuba: *Is back* We saw it! The visor malfunctioned, and one of the wires flew forward and got her in the eye!  
  
Yugi: Where was this at?  
  
Dran: *Sits up in a flash a pulls Yugi's ear to her lips* They're dead.....*feints*  
  
Tristan: That was odd....  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Battle city hospital, later that night  
  
Dran: *Breathing deeply*  
  
A shadow passes over the window, casting darkness over the sleeping Dran.  
  
???: It's time you came back.....i'm tired of waiting for you....  
  
Ryou: *asleep in a chair*  
  
A shadow passes through the door, and next to Drans bed side. She seems to be lifted by the shadows evil. Ryou is startled by this person, but too tired to do anything. As he closed his eyes, he caight a glimpse of gold shining off some object being held by her kidnapper.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Battle city hospital; waiting room   
  
the next day.  
  
Ryou: *Runs out of Drans room* Nurse!  
  
Nurse#1: What is it?!  
  
Ryou: She's gone!!  
  
Nurse#2: What?*Follows Ryou into her room*  
  
Nurse#3: She should be here!! Where could she have gone?!  
  
Joey: Ryou! Whats going on?  
  
Ryou: Dran, she's gone!!Some one took her!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in Battle city  
  
Malik: *Circling a sleeping Dran* Well Dran, it seems you're still a child. Sleep well. You're going to end the lives of those wretched "friends" of yours.  
  
Rare hunters: Malik sir, when will she awaken?  
  
Malik: Soon.  
  
Rare hunters: Should we bring her friends here?  
  
Malik: No. Let the cat chase down the mice.  
  
2 hours later in that same place  
  
Dran: *slowly flickers to life* Where am i?  
  
Malik: You're finally awake?  
  
Dran: Malik...?I thought i was in the hospital?  
  
Malik: I got you out. And brought you here.  
  
Rare hunters: Malik, the kids are looking for her.  
  
Dran: My friends!!  
  
Malik: This i s only step one. Here comes step two!!  
  
The Millenium Rod flashes, as Dran is constricted into an ebbing flow of pain. Sparks played on her finger stips as she  
  
cries out, time seemed to fly by. For her it did anyways. She collapsed on the floor. Several horned spikes, had been additioned to her hair. They seemed to stick out from the sides of her head.   
  
Malik: Well Dran, you're an adult now. And let me tell you this. You're very tall. Six feet i'd say.  
  
Dran: Why did you do this to me?  
  
Malik: Because, i'm older.  
  
Dran's head began to whirl, as she lost control of her own body. Malik was in control and there was nothing she could do about it.   
  
Malik: Excellent. Now, on to destroy what little you have left.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Battle city hospital  
  
Ryou: Where could she have gone?!  
  
Malik/Dran: I'm right here.  
  
Ryou: You sound different.  
  
Malik/Dran: My throat is sore.  
  
Yugi: Oh. Hope you get better soon.  
  
Malik/Dran: *walks over to the nurse* I'm fine to go.Things happen.  
  
Nurse#1: Well, i suppose if you're feeling better.  
  
Ryou: You wanna walk around Dran? we can take you to the park.  
  
Malik/Dran: Hmmm...perfect.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Battle city park  
  
Ryou: go and play Dran.  
  
Joey: Hey yug, did you notice that Dran got taller by about a foot?  
  
Malik/Dran: Hey!  
  
Everyone: *Looks over at her*  
  
Malik/Dran: *M.eye symbol begins to glow on forehead* Guess what?  
  
Yugi: *Stands up* No way!!  
  
Ryou: You have to be kidding!!  
  
Brilliant flashes temporarily stun Ryou and the others, as Malik appears next to a knocked out Dran.  
  
Yugi: What have you done to her?!  
  
Malik: She's back home where she belongs.  
  
Joey: She'll never belong with you!!  
  
Malik: *snaps fingers as Dran appears, dressed in a deep purple cloak, muck like his*  
  
Drans fingernails extended to about three inches, and turned gold. her eyes flashed until they were yellow with black slits in them. She had dark lines under her eyes.  
  
Malik: These were your friends Dran. Now, i want you to tear them to peices.  
  
Dran: *Uses Talons to push off the ground into a powerful lunge*  
  
Yugi: *Has the windknocked out of him*  
  
Ryou: Leave them alone! *Goes behind Dran and puts his arms around her neck restraining her*  
  
Malik: Rip his arms off.  
  
Dran: *Grabs Ryou's arms, dangling him in the air, his face facing towards hers*  
  
Dran: *Raises hand on Maliks command*  
  
Ryou: *Shuts eyes tightly*  
  
Malik: End it!!  
  
Dran: *Begins to bring her hand down and stops suddenly*  
  
Bakura: Yes. she knows she used to be your friend, even when she doesn't have her own body.  
  
Dran: *Breaks free of the mind control* I cant...  
  
Malik: What are you doing?! *Begins to take over again*  
  
Dran: *is taken over again* She is mine...*Throws Ryou across the ground*  
  
Yami: Malik! Free her!  
  
Malik/Dran: I don't think so. Now, the most awful thing i can do to you pharoh.  
  
Everyone is temporarily blinded, and Ryou and Yami are definetly missing something.  
  
Ryou: My ring! It wont come back to me!  
  
Yugi: My puzzle!  
  
Malik/Dran: Looking for these? *Hold up the ring and the puzzle as Malik makes her drop them in his hands*  
  
Joey: This is bad!!  
  
Malik: And now, due to her new abilite, she can cloak items to make them no longer obey their masters!!  
  
Malik/Dran: *tips invisible hat* Good day, gentlemen. *turns to leave*  
  
Ryou: Dran...come back....  
  
Dran: *has tears in her eyes despite the mind control* Ryou....*stops walking*  
  
Malik: Where do you think you're going?  
  
Dran: *Flings into rage as she knocks the Millenium Rod out of Maliks hands*   
  
Joey: What a rebel.  
  
Yugi: Dang, she's fast!  
  
Dran: *Picks up the rod and cloaks it* Now what do you have to protect yourself? *Throws it at Yugi's feet*  
  
Malik: I'm the one who raised you! You will obey me!  
  
Ryou: Dran, leave him be. He's not worth it.  
  
Dran: *takes the ring and the puzzle* These are yours you two.  
  
Malik fled after he snagged the rod and retreated back to his lair to plot yet again. The ring and the puzzle were given back and uncloaked. They had previously had some pretty wild adventures, like when they first met Dran, and had to take her home. Some people were scared of her, thinking she still worked for Malik. And everywhere she went Yugi had to explain the whole story. This was her life, and she accepted it. She moved her hand up and down where the area where the visor was inserted was scarred and stiched. Her eye was a memoir of her mistakes. She rememberred suddenly, as if this thoughts had triggered ancient memories that were long forgotten. It all slowly flowed back to her, like a dream. She was running throught the streets, when she was stopped by man who called himself Shadi. She rememberred him carefully explaining the main uses for the rose. And then, she rememberred it's greatest use. To bring those back form the dead who had died. But, he had cautioned her, that if she brings someone back form the dead, they won't be the same. Zombies to be more precise.   
  
Dran snapped back to reality after Ryou had tripped.   
  
Yugi: Are you okay Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Yeah. I'm okay.  
  
Bakura: She's going to turn someday. she'll retalliate like a snake with a poisonous bite.  
  
Dran: Ohhh.....*holding head*  
  
Joey: Dran? You okay?  
  
Dran: *Begins to shrink as eyes turn thier orginal color and everything goe's back to the way it was. appearance any ways.*  
  
Yugi: That was odd....  
  
Dran: *yawns* So tired...Maliks spells really take it out of ya...  
  
Joey: Ya just gotta stay awake a little longer.  
  
Dran: I...can't.....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi's house10:48 p.m.  
  
Yugi: So here we are again, back at my house, laying her on the couch to rest.  
  
Ryou: It's amazing how the past relives itself. *hears a shuffling noisse*  
  
Bakura: Look out behind you. She's in denial. Told you she'd retalliate.  
  
Ryou: *whirls around to find Dran crouched in a corner*  
  
Joey: Dran? Are you alright?  
  
Dran: *eyes glowing green*  
  
Ryou: *put's a comforting hand out towards her na dfeels a sharp pain* Ow! She BIT me!  
  
Yugi: *is suprised* I can't beleive she bit you.  
  
Dran: *breathing deeply*   
  
Joey: Maybe she's scared. Think she lost her memory again?  
  
Dran: *makes a sound similar to hissing* Leave me alone......  
  
Ryou: Hmmm.....i wonder if.....  
  
Yugi: *fidling with the puzzle* I wonder what could be wrong with her.  
  
As the air outside grew crisp and began to become cold, Dran shivered, refusing any warmth her friends would offer. If Ryou didn't know any better, he'd say she was being bratty. But that opinion quickly changed when Drans quietness changed to a struggle for control of her own mind. Dran shot up instantly, as her eyes went blank and the struggle began. It took Yugi's brain a few moment's to process what was going on, when he found out, he told the others. She shook like a bead in a rattle. She fell on the floor writhing in a desprate struggle she might not even win. She just let go. Dran stopped fighting, giving Malik the easy way in for some odd reason.   
  
Joey: You never give up do ya'?  
  
Malik/Dran: She doesn't care anymore. I know. She rememberred all she had done to you, and she thought she didn't deserve your friendship. You made your bed, now lie in it!  
  
Yugi: Why now? Why Dran?  
  
Bakura: Because, in her weakened state, it's much easier to accomplish.  
  
Joey: *he and Yugi back up until thier backs bump together* This is not good for us...  
  
Yugi: I would think not Joey!  
  
Malik/Dran: And now, i just want to witness it.   
  
Malik: *appears as himself* Now, my dear Dran, with the help of Bakura, this time you shall not fail in destroying them.  
  
Bakura: I'm just here for laughs. And causing pain.  
  
Yugi: Joey, i don't think this is going to end well...  
  
Joey: Something tells me the same thing...  
  
Malik: Kill them.  
  
Dran and Bakura began walking, but for some reason, Dran wheeled around and cut off Bakura. She deeply sighed and signaled Yugi and Joey to run. She disabled Malik by sticking him in a spirit sphere (sphere forged from spirit energy).  
  
Dran clasped Both hands on each side of Bakura's head and harnessed spirit energy into his veins. He jumped startled by the unpleasant shock. He seemed to fly as he was sent backwards by the shock. Dran disposed of the sphere and all it's contents. Dran rushed over to Bakura, who she hoped he wasn't.  
  
Dran: Ryou....?  
  
Ryou: *sighs* I'm so tired of this...i keep almost hurting people!  
  
Dran: I got rid of Malik and Bakura for you. Don't worry. They'll both be out cold for quite a while.  
  
Yugi: Is it safe to come out now?  
  
Ryou: Yeah. I'm fine.  
  
Dran: Same here.  
  
Joey: We thought we were goners!  
  
Ryou: *smiles weakly*  
  
Kaiba: *runs in with Mokuba* Whats going on here?!  
  
Dran: No...it can't be....  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Flashback:Dran  
  
Dran: *wakes up in some kind of shackles*  
  
Kaiba: It seems you finally woke up. Congradulations.  
  
Mokuba: Big brother, commencing enhancers!  
  
Dran: Enhancers?   
  
Machines began to clank loudly, beeping and clicking was following all kinds of read outs. She never had a chance to ask what was going on before her body began to shake and rattle. A vitals meter was abover her holding area, as it increased rapidly, an error of somekind ocurred.  
  
Kaiba: Stop the machines!!  
  
Mokuba: They're in override! They won't obey!  
  
Drans teeth shook in her head, as her eyes shot open, her DNA was reforming itself and it hurt like heck. Dran clenched her teeth so hard she thought they would crack. At that time, tha shackles began to form cracks and dents in themselves. She let out a long scream, all she could hear was her own screaming and the desperate attempts of the Kaiba brothers to stop the testing. The shackles could no longer sustain the pressure. They cracked more, and exploded off her body. Metal chunks flew every where, riochetting off the walls, destroying things. Dran's hand had some reflex, as she some how fired a beam, destroying the machinery. There was silence, embers, smoke, and a very odd Dran. She collapsed on her knees, breathing harshly. she backed into the wall as Kaiba stretched out a hand towards her, trying his best to comfort her. It was no use. Dran recoiled herself. A large shadow landed in front of her and knocked the elder Kaiba brother on his backside. She could no longer hold conciousness. She blacked out, and all she saw before she blacked out, was the figure turning towards her, and whispering something to her.  
  
End of flash back  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tristan: *walks in*  
  
Mokuba: Dran wake up!  
  
Kaiba: Dran....  
  
Dran: Begins to back away....no. i won't let you do it again!  
  
Ryou: Dran are you okay?  
  
Joey: *whispers to Tristan* Somethin' is weird here.  
  
Dran: *Cannot control herself* Leave now!!  
  
Mokuba: Big brother, maybe we should leave.  
  
Kaiba: I'll be back for my subject. *he and Mokuba leave the room*  
  
Dran: *Disappears back to her mother and fathers grave*   
  
Ryou: *Is the only one who followed* Dran, why did you come back?  
  
Dran: I can bring them back....he told me....i could...  
  
Ryou: Oh Dran. I'm sorry this had to happen to you of all people. *crouches next to her* Come home Dran.  
  
Dran: I can't can i? I can't bring them back....  
  
Yugi: Ryou! Come here real quick!  
  
Ryou: *walks over* What is it?  
  
Yugi: She needs to let it all out. She lost them long ago, when she was little.  
  
Dran began to cry loudly, breaking Ryous heart and amusing Bakura. Dran found something on the ground that caught her attention. She brushed of the dirt and found a door. She opened it, as bats flew out. She lifted it out, it was a black rose. She stared at it in confusion.Ryou looked at her suddenly, alarmed by something. Dran's hair was turing colors, from red to fireball red. Her eyes turned red and seemed to burn with anger as she threw the rose down and stomped on it. Dran froze in place. Ryou and Yugi started running towards her. She held up a card of somekind, obviously found in her house. A creature with it's bottom half dispersed in a rose, sent out thorny vines in all directions. Ryou and Yugi managed to avoid them. Dran swayed her head as she began to thrash widly. Her gold talons grew again, as she slashed to rose spectere, destroying it. She ran through the great masses of tombstones, fleeing to get away. She slammed into someone hard and was knocked backwards. She looked up at him, instanly realizing who it was. She looked up at Bakuras mad eyes, fear struck her like an arrow. She signaled Yugi to stay away.Yugi was reluctant to follow orders, but he held his ground. Bakura picked her up and threw her into a nearby tombstone, breaking it to rubble and dust.  
  
Yugi: Dran! I'm coming!  
  
Dran: No...stay away.   
  
Bakura: Yes,you better listen to your friends.  
  
Dran: Ryou...*tears form around eyes*  
  
Bakura: *laughs insanely* He's not coming back to save you this time!  
  
Dran: *bleeding from her forehead* You know, when people don't want you here, you should go away.  
  
Joey,Tristan and Mokuba run up to the scene  
  
Joey: Let her go now!  
  
Bakura: *laughs insanely* Not on your life*  
  
Dran: *breaks free of his grip and faces him*  
  
Tristan: Fight him!  
  
Dran: I'm so sorry Ryou...  
  
She pushed off at incredible power level, tackling Bakura to the ground, pinning him. She raises one of her gold pleated talons, and brought it down with incredible force, making large slask marks in the rings. Bakura managed to escape her, but she tackled him from behind. Thunder clashed with the cloudy sky, and lightning struck the skys darkness with light. It began to rain, soon turning to a steady cascade of faling rain. She looked at Bakura's face, it was filled with fear. He squeezed his eyes shut, as Ryou would have done, preparing for his final breath. She released him.  
  
Dran: *retracts talons* What am i.....  
  
Bakura: *slinks into unconciousness*  
  
Joey: Ryou? You okay man?  
  
Ryou: Dran...where is she?  
  
Dran: *falls on the ground* Hold on Ryou....*drags herself over to him*  
  
Tristan: *looking around*  
  
Ryou: *helps Dran up*  
  
Dran: Thank...you....*eyes shut tightly as she grips the skin over her heart* Arrr...  
  
Yugi: You okay Dran?   
  
Ryou: Whats wrong with your heart?  
  
Dran: Hold on...i'll be here, when you need me...*Goes limp in Ryous arms*  
  
Ryou: Dran? Dran?! Wake up! Answer me!  
  
Tristan: She's gone.  
  
Dran: *begins to dissolve in smoke* I'll be here....always.  
  
Ryou: DRAN!! *tries to grab the smoke* Come back....  
  
Yugi: She's gone...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Months later   
  
Battle city: Heart of the city  
  
Dran: RYOU?! Where are you?!  
  
Drans appearance had altered lot since then. She had twin wings coming out of her back, with silver and gold spikes coming from her back, and she had flames from her ankles and wrists. She wore a golden collar with a large sign on it, obviously and angel. She had two ivory horns coming from the corners of her forehead, and two from her elbows, the same with her knees. She was a speed demon.  
  
Yugi: Is that...?  
  
Joey: It can't be...Ryou!  
  
Ryou: What is it Joey?  
  
Tristan: I think it's Dran!  
  
Dran: *rounds the corner and finds Ryou* Ryou!! *turns to how she was before she dissolved*  
  
Ryou: Dran? Is that you?!  
  
They ran into eatch other, Ryou picked her up in a spinning hug.   
  
Ryou: Oh Dran, you had me so worried!  
  
Dran: After i left, i was scared cause you weren't there! I looked all over for you!  
  
Yugi: She's finally back.....  
  
Dran: *twirls around as Yugi and Bakura are enveloped in a yellowish light*  
  
Yami: ohh...my head...  
  
Bakura: *Is on his head* Mine too....  
  
Ryou: *is knocked out*  
  
Yugi: *flew into a corner* What happened...?  
  
Dran: Now you two are free!! *turns to Bakura* And you,....  
  
Bakura: Oh crap...  
  
Dran: *runs up and hugs him* Thank you for showing me that i was too weak to go on.....  
  
Ryou: *whispering to Yugi* I think they'll get along well.  
  
Joey: Whats going on..!?  
  
Dran: *takes Bakura over to Joey* This...is the one who took care of me before Malik did!  
  
Ryou: WHAT?!  
  
Yugi: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!  
  
Bakura: *silent*  
  
Dran: He left so long ago!! I didn't remember him! Now i do,  
  
Malik: *lands in front of them* Now that you're back, it's time to come with me!  
  
Dran: *hugs Bakura tightly*  
  
Bakura: *looks down at her, then at Malik* You can't take her. She's my responsiblity.  
  
Malik: Then i'll take her from you!! *Uses the rod to pull Dran towards him*  
  
Bakura: *protects her with the ring* You'll have to do better than that.  
  
Yugi: Dran! Come here!  
  
Dran: *runs to him* Are you happy Malik. That while you're sleeping comfortably, i'm in pain bacause of you! Where were you when i cried my eyes out for you? Thats why i left! You didn't care!! You never did!  
  
Bakura knew he needn't attack him, for he was being verbally abused by Dran. Malik stood there while he was assaulted by Drans words.  
  
Dran: It seems i've spent all these years learning how to survive without you, and i now have my real friends!  
  
Malik: Dran... i never knew.  
  
Ryou: Dran, thats enough. Stop now.  
  
Yugi: Dran theres no need to continue this!  
  
Yami: Just let him be Dran!!  
  
Dran: *stares at him with burning hate* You left me to die.....  
  
Bakura: *banishes Malik elsewhere as he walks over to Dran* It's alright Dran. He's gone.  
  
Joey: Why don't you go play Dran?  
  
Dran: If you insist.  
  
Dran changes to her speed demon form as she races throught the city, as fast and silent as the wind. She ran by newspaper stands, causing papers to fly everywhere. She raced past the game shop, startling Yugi's grandpa. She raced around like a cheetah, and gave a holler of happiness. She was home. As she ran, the wind combed through her wild hair, sendiing it waving everywhere. Her eyes turned sky blue, as the wind helped her spirits soar. She jumped over a park bench, and began to race back to Ryou and the others. She ran a different way than which she had come, and stopped in front of Ryou and the others, making dust and gravel fly everywhere.  
  
Dran: That was amazin! *Turns normal* Weird...*sniffs the air, her nose leading to Joey*  
  
Joey: What? I smell bad or somethin?   
  
Dran: *is staring at Joey as she begins to approach Joey, unable to contain herself*  
  
Litte did they know, she had aqquired a new problem while she was away. She had gotten bitten by some type of dog, and it had some kind of problem. She realized it wasn't really a dog.  
  
Ryou: Dran, are you a....?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh a cliffie! I love being my evil self...any ways,  
  
her problem isn't all that severe, really. Not yet   
  
anyways! What could Drans problem possibly be?  
  
You gotta find out for yourself! Reveiw! Need at leats two more  
  
to continue! Suggestion time!(R&R) 


	4. Doomsday beating for Bakura

Chapter four: Doomsday beating for Bakura  
  
(I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of its charachters)  
  
Where we last left off.....  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Dran: *looks down at feet* Depends on what you mean really....  
  
Ryou: I'm so bored.  
  
Dran: *face brightens up* Really? Lemme torture ya for a while! *puts Bakura and Yami back into Yugi and Ryou*  
  
Ryou: I didn't mean that way.  
  
Yugi: I don't think she can take us apart again.  
  
Joey: Nope. Obviously not.  
  
Yugi: Now that she's a kid again, what has changed?  
  
Tristan: I dunno. Maybe.. she's less evil?  
  
Dran: No. I was never really evil at all.  
  
Ryou: But, when Bakura went back inside of me, what happened to him?  
  
Dran: He lost his memory. Now he's just as evil. *sigh*  
  
Yugi: Dran, we're just glad you're back.  
  
Joey: Yeah. We were so bored. But i hope your problem dosen't grow.  
  
Dran: *looks at the darkening sky* Me too....  
  
The gang stood in the alleyway until it got dark, and they all started heading home. Dran was calm and relaxed, as the stars poked out of the dar sky, one by one. The moon rose, and it was full. Dran began to sweat out of nervousness. Ryou was taking care of Dran now, so she stayed with him. The moon grew vibrant white as a circle of light shone off it. Dran gulped as the hair on the back of her neck bristled. Ryou sensed something was wrong but he didn't question her. Dran's eyes began to dialate to the size of a pin's tip. Now the hair on Ryou's neck was bristling. The moon began to illuminate the city slowly, eventually reaching her. Her head began to spin and whirl as she dropped on her knees. Her eyes began to turn violet. It felt like her back was going to split wide open. She could feel the bones of her body creak and crack as they re-arranged themselves. She began to moan loudly as her body grew dark. It took Ryou's brain a moment to process what was going on, and when he found out, for some reason, he didn't take action. He seemed to be frozen in his place. Dran's moaning turned into a low growl, seemingly transforming into a howl. It was a deep deathly howl, chilling the night air. Her transformation was complete, much to her dismay. Ryou backed into a nearby wall as Dran snarled. Pools of drool formed on the ground beneath her as she walked steadily towards Ryou. His heart jumped into his throat as he became cornered. He knew Dran couldn't help herself. Something caught his eye. It was lodged in her soulder. It looked like a fang. And it was HUGE! Dran extended her claws outwards as she lunged at him. He ducked causing her to slam into the wall as he ran desparately towards Yugi's house. Yugi was helping his grandpa close the shop by sweeping off the porch when Ryou ran up yelling his head off. Dran roared from the distance causing Yugi to panic.  
  
Yugi: Is that Dran?!  
  
Ryou: Yes....s-s-save me.....  
  
Dran: *runs up and growls*  
  
Yugi: H-h-hi Dran....  
  
Dran: *in a very deep voice* Ryou...*drools*  
  
Ryou: *backs up behind Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *Turns into Yami*  
  
Yami: Dran, listen to me. We are not your enemies.  
  
Dran: *lunges at him*  
  
Ryou: *Dives out of the way*  
  
Yami: I summon..the Dark Magician!  
  
The card flashed brilliantly, leaving a majestic mage dressed in purple armor, standind on the ground. Dran took a running lunge at him, but he stopped her in her tracks. He had crammed his staff in her mouth, like a bar. She crushed it with her teeth, leaving colored shards every where. The monster was vanquished as Dran took a step towards Yami. Ryou jumped in front of him and latched onto Dran. The millenium ring seemed to glow kindly as Dran howled in a desperate struggle to get him off her. She was frozen in a yellow aura. Ryou made his way off to her shoulder. Her grasped onto the fang, and with all his might, he pulled it right out. Her shoulder ozzed as she snarled and howled and yelped, all at the same time seemingly. Smoke rose from her shoulder, as she began to grow smaller and smaller, back to being their friend.  
  
Ryou: Are you all right?  
  
Dran: looks like you saved me this time.  
  
Yugi: *has turned back* Whew. Close one.  
  
Dran: Sorry about that. I guess i should be more careful huh?  
  
Ryou: *begins to laugh* I guess so!  
  
Dran: Guess what!  
  
Yugi&Ryou: What?  
  
Dran: I can shape shift!!  
  
Ryou: Where did you learn that at?  
  
Dran: *secretly looks at Malik looking at them from a rooftop* Someone special taught it to me. Some one who cares.  
  
Yugi: Ugh. How corny.  
  
Dran: *Jumps on his back* You know, you're funny.  
  
Ryou: Well, i'm glad you think so.  
  
Dran: *Fiddling with the rose* I can't remember...what it's for....  
  
Yugi: Well, i need to rejuvenate myself with some sleep.  
  
Dran: Thats it! The item of rebirth!   
  
Ryou: Dran, are you going to...?  
  
Dran: *looks at him, eyes shining* I would never. I have you. I need no one else but my friends.  
  
Yugi: Well, i'd hate to be your enemie.   
  
Joey: We heard sumthin' and we came over!  
  
Tristan: *sweatdrop* Joey, there's nothing wrong here....  
  
Dran: *Winks at Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *Smiles* No. You didn't miss anything.  
  
Yugi: *Sighs* See you guys tomorrow then.  
  
Dran: Bye Yugi!!  
  
They went their directions yet again, to get some well deserved sleep. Dran looked out the window of Ryous house, at the stars, and at the exact ones that were shining over her parents graves. A tear fell down her paled cheek. What had she become she thought to her self. She gazed at a sleeping Ryou, as her vision was clouded by tears. She never liked hurting people, and she promised herself she would never run away again. Ryou had woken up. He strode over to her and put his wark hand on her shoulder. She looked at it. He seemed to have tears in his eyes too. He felt her pain. She was all alone, and so was he. They were together in this. They started it, and they'll finish it. Dran broke their tear eyed gazes at each other when she tore away from his gaze. She placed her hand on the glass of the window, it's coldness chilling her to the bone. It was cold and empty, just as she had become. She had been robbed of all emotion after her parents had died. Ryou sighed deeply. He stood next to her. Dran seemed to care about him. She was concerned for him and he knew it. She wanted to protect him from the rings dark powers, but she couldn't. That was his life. She had her own. Ryou sensed her worries for him and the rings dark powers. He had never felt such care for him before. She wanted to protect him from Bakura and his evil needs, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. There was nothing she could do. Dran had deep dark lines under her eyes. She resembled Bakura somehow. He realized, she was reckless, just as Bakura was. And when she set her sights on something, she never gave up till she got it. The resemblence was amazing. He almost couldn't beleive it. But, he brought himself to beleive it eventually. He coaxed her into bed and told her she was safe with him, so long as Bakura didn't come. She told him she can handlle him if he tries any funny buisness.  
  
Dran: Good night Ryou.  
  
Ryou: Good night Dran. I'll see you in the morning.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day....  
  
Dran: *Running through the city in speed demon form* Man, i wish there was some wind behind me.*speeds up creating a thermal rising from behind*  
  
Ryou: *Sitting on the ground watching her*  
  
Tristan: You know Ryou, She's pretty fast.  
  
Joey: Dare ya to race her!  
  
Ryou: Are you guys crazy?!  
  
Dran: *is being pushed by the thermal gaining speed of 100 M.P.H* Now thats more like it!  
  
Tristan: How many times has she circled the city?  
  
Joey: I lost track around 37.   
  
Ryou: She circled the city about...300 times already.  
  
Dran: Whew! *Uses wings to stop herself and is sent flying* Owies.  
  
Tristan: Nice traction Dran! *snickers*  
  
Dran: *Turns into a kitten* Meow.  
  
Joey: Aw. You're so cute! *picks her up*  
  
Dran: *Hisses* MREOW! *bites him*  
  
Joey: OW!  
  
Tristan&Ryou: *laughing their heads off*  
  
Dran: *Turns back to normal* Haha. Thats what you get.  
  
Joey: *Turns towards Ryou* I'm bored. *Turns away from him*  
  
Ryou: I don't blame you.  
  
Joey: *Turns back towards Ryou* What should we do?  
  
Bakura: How about you shut up you moron.  
  
Trsitan: Joey are you all right?  
  
Ryou: I have no idea what i keep doing to you Joey, but i hope it stops soon.  
  
Joey: But you were...  
  
Dran: *looks at Ryou* Hmm...i wonder if....  
  
Tristan: *Yawns*  
  
Ryou: Joey, sometimes you can be so weird. *Smiles*  
  
Dran: *Splashing in the mud*  
  
Ryou: Hmm? Oh Dran! You're all dirty....  
  
Joey: Now we have to go home then?  
  
Dran: Nope. Cause i can do this.  
  
She pulled out some kind of sceptor, shaped like a moon with a sun floating in the middle. She flung it into the air, as it twisted and turned, thunder began to boom, and the sky darkened. Rain began to pour down from the sky. Dran was soaking wet as the mud slid off her white cloak. It's gold trimmings shown like before, when they first met her. She smiled and laughed, as Ryou brushed his wet hair away from his face. He was glad to see she was having some fun. While they were enjoying it, Joey and Tristan took refuge in a tree. Dran waved the sceptor around, as lighting cracked in small bolts. The sky shown rays of light, like a smile from heaven. Her elven senses seemed to relax themselves. The thunder seemed to boom louder than before. Small gusts gusts of wind blew, turning her hair every which way. It wasn't spikes anymore. It was just pure, long, flowing hair. It shone burgundy due to the amount of water it had absorbed. She was so happy. The lightning flashed like blinking christmas lights. Ryou couldn't even laugh without getting a mouth full of water, which made him laugh anyways. Dran sat on the ground, facing towards the sky, smiling. The suns rays began to shine into different parts of the darkened sky, casting a shing effect on the city. She waved the sceptor again, as the sun poked shyly from behind the clouds. It came out and dried all the water, and it did the same to her. She was so warm.  
  
Ryou: That was amazing. You dried everything..  
  
Joey: Dat was da coolest!  
  
Tristan: If it's cooler than you are, it's always the coolest. *smiles*  
  
Dran: I like this sceptor. I found it in my parents room. *Makes it night time*  
  
Ryou: *Sighs* Dran, were your parents nice people?  
  
Dran: I never really knew them.  
  
Ryou: I just realized something, about why you have all those scars.  
  
Dran: What?  
  
Ryou: The blood in their room, wasn't theirs. They were killed on an airplane. The blood in their room, was yours.  
  
Joey: How do you know dat?  
  
Tristan: Maybe it was you Ryou.  
  
Dran: *Looks at Ryou*  
  
Ryou: Dran, it wasn't me!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FlashBack: Dran  
  
Monica: Good night Drea my dear.  
  
Drea: Good night my sweet. Good night my darling little Dran.* Turns the light off*  
  
Dran: Night mum. Night Dad. *Tucks self in*  
  
Dran heard a creaking noise, like the window or door opening. A figure stalked into the room, something in his hand glinted off the star light. He strode to her parents bedsides. Monica shuffled, as she got up from bed. The shadow was suddenly gone. Drea heard the shuffling and awoke alarmed. He looked around. But, not up. The figure dropped from the ceilng, and began attacking her father. He put up a fight, but, a small streak of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. The killer pulled the object from her fathers chest. Monica walked in and began to scream. The shadow lunged off the ceiling and killed Monica in the same way. He flipped over Drans bed, sending her tumbling. She recovered from her state of shock and looked up at her attacker. She gazed into his mad eyes. Those deep dark eyes seemed to peirce her soul. His white hair glowed of the lit window. He had an odd charm hanging around his neck. It was a circle with several spikes hanging off it, attached to a circle engulfing a triangle with an odd eye pattern on it. He smiled demonicly at her and began to laugh like a maniac. He threw the weapon at the camera, destroying it. He approached her slowly, giving her heart time to fill with terror, She made a desparate run for the door. But he caught her and held her face up to his. Despite the evil grin, she felt another emotion. One that seemed to weak to break free. It wa a feeling of regret. Whe he stepped into the light, He didn't look all that mean. He looked gentle and kind. She snapped back to reality after Joey had called her name for the millionth time.  
  
End flashback  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey: Well, i think it was you Ryou.  
  
Tristan" Yeah. You seem to fit the description pretty well i'd say.  
  
Dran: *Looks at Ryou with tears in her eyes* Ryou..no...you didn't....  
  
Ryou: It wasn't me!! I would never do that!  
  
Joey: How can we be sure it wasn't you? From what Dran told us, it's you.  
  
Dran: *Looking at the M.Rose* It can't be. I refuse to beleive it. I can't. It's just rediculous.  
  
Ryou: I would never do anyhting like that and you guys know it!  
  
Joey: Killer.  
  
Tristan: Murderer!!  
  
Ryou: Arrrrr....  
  
Dran: Oh no...  
  
Bakura: *Grabs Joey and Tristan by their throats* So boys, you think it's funny to accuse people of things they didn't do?   
  
Joey: *choking*  
  
Tristan: Let...go...of us....  
  
Bakura: *Laughs insanely* I don't think so. *Pulls out an object that glints off the starlight*   
  
Dran: *Eyes grow wide* It wasn't Ryou...It was YOU!!  
  
Bakura: Hmm? *Drops Joey and Tristan* so, you finally found it out huh? Your slow on these kind of things.  
  
Joey: *Grasping throat*  
  
Tristan: *Doing the same thing as Joey*  
  
Dran: *Grasping the M.Rose tightly* You killed them. You murdered my parents. How can you be so cold?  
  
Bakura: I remember when you first asked me that. And the answer is still the same.  
  
Dran: Then, i'll have to break you down till your heart melts.  
  
Bakura and Dran lunged at each other, passing each other in a vortex of rage and fury. Dran dove at Bakura tackling him to the ground. He recovered quickly and disappeared behind Dran, driving his elbow into her back. Her eyes dialated in pain. She retalliated back at him by slamming her shoulder into his chest. He was sent flying for five feet and came back, burning with anger. He planted his foot in her side, shoving her into the ground. She gripped his leg and spun him around, and let go, making him rocket the other way. He drove his knee into her back, and crushed his elbow into her spine. She gritted her teeth together. Her eyes burned with fury. She grabbed his neck and slammed him into a tree. He jumped right back at her and piled his fists into her stomach. She was doubled over in pain, but she kept going. her anger was building quickly. Bakura grabbed her from behind and drove his knees into her lower back. She fell to the ground, breathing harshly. Her head was bleeding, her arm was crushed, but she wouldn't give up. She lunged at him, and plated a furious punch into his stomach. His eyes grew smaller in pain, just as hers had. She couldn't beleive this stength she was feeling, coming from herself. Her sould raged and burned with fury and hatred. She Grabbed his arms from behind and planted her foot into his back, making him fly face first into the grass. He shook, for his body was wracked with pain, but also like Dran, he wouldn't give up. He got up, but was tackled to the ground again by a raging Dran. She was furious. Her shoulders heaved as she looked at him, and for the first time, she saw fear in his mad eyes. He was scared of her. She released him and began to back away from him. She couldn't beleive what she had done, and she felt as if she could go on forever. Beating on him, letting all her rage and furocity vent it self out. This was supposed to make her feel better, but she felt like a monster instead. Bakura slowly rose to his feet, but instantly fell again.  
  
Dran raced over to him. And so did her heart. She had taken a gruesome beating from Bakura, but that didn't concern her now. Dran yelled at Bakura to wake up, and was answered by Ryou's low groan.  
  
Dran: Oh, Ryou. Are you okay?  
  
Ryou: I'm really hurtin', but otherwise, i'm fine. *Looks at Drans bloody bruised body* What happened to you?!  
  
Dran: I'm fine. I'm sorry i did this to you. Bakura got out, and i just couldn't keep it in. It was him. He killed my parents.  
  
Ryou: I tried to tell you that.  
  
Joey: That was horrifying....  
  
Tristan: *Shaking* I agree...  
  
Dran: Sorry for suspecting you Ryou. Still freinds?  
  
Ryou: How could we not be? *Smiles and hugs Dran*  
  
Yugi: I saw the whole thing you guys. That was amazing. What a fight!  
  
Dran: It seems we saved eatch other this time Ryou. *Smiles* You know what?  
  
Ryou: What?  
  
Dran: I want you to take care of me. To be with you always. No matter what Bakura does.  
  
Joey: Is this the end?  
  
Tristan: I have no idea....  
  
Yugi: I dunno either.*sweatdrop*  
  
Dran: No, this is only the beginning. And my life here is going to be great. I have a feeling.  
  
Ryou: *Looks at her* Always remeber, beauty can be painful. We learned that from you Dran. Thank you.  
  
Dran: You're welcome. *Hugs him* You're so welcome....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is not the end, have no worry Drans next adventure is intense, but, when   
  
Dran decides it's time for her to go, what will happen to Ryou? Let me tell  
  
you right now, something incredible will happen to Dran. She's going to find her  
  
parents secrets, and how to use them, but a spell will go wrong, and what may i ask  
  
you, would happen if Bakura ends up in the wrong body? Uh-oh. Get on your  
  
knee's and pray to Ra is my advice. (Read&Reveiw) 


	5. Dran is gone again

Chapter five: Dran is gone again.  
  
(Don't own yu-gi-oh or it's chars!)  
  
Battle city 1:30 P.M.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou: Dran! Wake up!  
  
Dran: Okay,okay. I'm up. What is it?  
  
Yugi: We found some stuff in your house you might want to see.  
  
Dran: Take me there.  
  
-------------------  
  
Dran house  
  
-------------------  
  
Mokuba: You're finally here! Look at this!   
  
He handed her a picture in a small gold frame. It was a small wallet sized photo of her around christmas time. Something glistening in the sun caught her attention. She dusted off an old box and opened it. Dust flew out of the box, making Dran sneeze. SHe pulled out an old leather jacket with her fathers name on the back. She put it back in the box for it had no connection. Although she knew who it was who had killed her parents, her rage will never be satisfied. She walked over to a book on a stand and opened it. It was some kind of spell book. She decided to look at it later. Mokuba tripped over a rose shaped stool and got up embarrased. Ryou wasn't convinced that there was something here that would help.   
  
Ryou: Dran, why don't we try again later?  
  
Dran: I agree. C'mon you guys. We'll search later.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Battle city, the park  
  
Joey: *Watching Dran run laps* I still think a cheetahs faster.  
  
Tristan: No way man.  
  
Yugi: Ryou, just how fast can Dran go?  
  
Ryou: I have no idea. I'll see. *Stands up* Hey Dran! Give it full throttle!!  
  
Dran: Yessir!   
  
Dran speeded up at an incredible rate as she blasted to her full throttle mode. She resembled a dragon now in her final speed demon form. She sped around until, she disappeared. Joey looked around stupidly. She re-appeared a few seconds later, skidding to a halt. Her eyes were glowing a deep dark red. She blasted past Ryou and the others and looked over at the streets. Her eyes stopped glowing as she gazed at Ryou unsure of who he was. Ryou tried to figure out what was wrong with her, but right as he came to a conclusion, Dran's body was engulfed by blue and green flames. The flames settled down, showing Drans tiger form. She was a white tiger with green stripes. Her feet and the tip of her tail were covered in harmless green flames. She wore a collar containing a single blue ember. Her eyes were yellow with clear slits. She roared furociously and rubbed on Ryou. Ryou hugged her around her neck. She purred to herself. She changed back to her human self. A shadow fell over the park, covering it in darkness. She looked up. Dark lines spread across her face as she looked up worried. She gritted her teeth as she prepared herself for what might be coming. Every one looked up.  
  
Tristan: What's going on?  
  
Joey: Are we being sent to the mega shadow realm or sumthin'?!  
  
Dran: It seems that way!  
  
Ryou: *Has his head hung lowly*  
  
Yugi: Ryou! We gotta get out of here!  
  
Dran: *changes to speed demon and rams the wall* This walls coming down!!  
  
Ryou: *Looks up* Dran! Don't!  
  
Dran: *rams into the wall*  
  
Millions of stings of pain shot through her body at one time. She let out a devastating scream to show how much pain she was in.  
  
Yugi: Dran? Are you alright?  
  
Ryou: I tried to tell you! This wall is made of shadow only! You can't get through it!  
  
Dran: Cruddy wall. I have enough energy to get Joey and Tristan out.  
  
Joey: Us?  
  
Dran: here goes!  
  
Tristan&Joey: *Are transported out of the wall*  
  
Dran: Blasted wall! I have a headache now.  
  
Ryou: It serves you ri...*Is flung backwards by some invisble force*  
  
Yugi: What happened?  
  
Dran: Ryou...? *Is seized by "Ryou" and thrown backwards*  
  
Bakura: *Hold his head up* I just never give up.  
  
Yugi: Aw man!  
  
Dran: I thought you learned after that nasty beating i gave you last time!  
  
Bakura: You should know by now, i'm just as stubborn as you are!  
  
Yugi: Not again! *Hides in one of the trees inside*  
  
Dran: Well then, we'll have to change your stubborn ways!  
  
Bakura: I dare you.  
  
Dran: Try me.  
  
Not only was the shadow ball filled with shadow, now it was filling with pain,loss, and fury. Bakura delt a flurry of blows, paralyzing Dran. It seemed this time, she was going to lose to him. He stood over her and chuckled. He stepped on her back and ground his foot into it. Dran's eyes began to fill slowly with tears. She tried to push them back as best as she could. Bakura seemed amused by her attempts to push back the past.  
  
Bakura: Whats the matter? Are you going to cry?  
  
Dran: I won't...  
  
Bakura: I think you should let go of it all, and stop fighting. That way, it'll be easier for me to kill you.  
  
He ground his foot deeper still into her back, listening to the sickening cruching sounds of her spine blistering beneath his foot. He threw his head back and laughed insanely. In a final desperate attempt for life, she threw her hand up, and uttered the word, seperate. Bakura was thrown into a ball of light, as two figures were thrown out of it. One was a confused Ryou, and one enraged Bakura. Ryou got up onto his feet to see Bakura approaching Dran. He looked at Dran, she still had her hand up, and it shook badly. She slumped to the ground. Bakura landed in front of her and picked her up by her throat with both hands. He applied full power to his grip. The same cracking sounds came from her neck as his grip kept getting tighter anf tighter. She gasped for air but it was no use. Ryou knew what was going on suddenly. He dove at Bakura, causing him to let go of Dran. They landed on the ground with a thud. Dran fell to the ground. She was bleeding in many places, and her breathing was harsh and raspy. Ryou didn't like the fact that he was messing with Dran, and he made that feeling evident. Bakura was going to feel this in the morning. Dran looked at Ryou desperately, skimming her brain for answers, and strategys at the same time. Ryou was doing the same thing. Dran's heart pulsed and pounded in her ears as she wathced them fight each other. thoughts and memorys flooded back to her. Of how her parents were killed by him, how he smirked when he did it. But somehow, she wasn't getting angry. Ryou was trying his hardest to keep his counter part away from Dran. Bakura wasn't even breaking a sweat. He grinned in satisfactory over Ryou's trouble of keeping him away from Dran and off of him. Dran's thoughts were giving her a head ache as she rose to her feet slowly. Bakura had Ryou pinned to the ground. Drans head shot up as she watched them, knowing Ryou was going to lose. She glowed a furious gold color. Her nails extended and turned gold, as did her toenails. She lunged at Bakura, knocking him off of Ryou. She applied full pressure as her shoulder dug into his side. He flew backwards. The last of Drans energy left her body. Bakura got up and starteld stalking toward her. Ryou came in and grabbed her into his arms. Bakura snarled in his own way as he chased after him. Dran opened her eyes and looked at Ryou. Ryou was looking ahead with a corageous look on his face, Dran squeezed the last of the spirit energy into lifes most strong emotion. Love. She glowed with a small pink aura, Ryou was glowing in the same color.   
  
Dran: Keep running....go straight through it....  
  
Ryou: Are you sure?  
  
Dran: Yes...  
  
Bakura: *Is catching up*  
  
Ryou: *looks at him then back ahead* Okay then.  
  
Ryou jumped into the dark walls, passing through it like a hot knife through butter. He stopped and set Dran down on the grass. He looked back at the sphere to see Bakura come right out of it behind them. Ryou picked her up again and began running. He was getting tired, but from the looks of it, Bakura wasn't. Ryou was panting. Dran pointed in the direction of Her house. Ryou knew what she was saying as he changed to that direction. He burst throught the doors of Drans house and hid her among the many colored roses. She looked at him, and he saw something in her eyes, he didn't see often. It was tears. Bakura flew through the doors and glared at him. Ryou was startled by his sudden appearance as he stumbled backwards. Dran looked among the rose petals out at them yet again. She was in trouble and she knew it. Ryou looked at Bakura, uncertain of him somehow. Bakura didn't care much for what Ryou thought about him right at that moment. Ryou stood in front of where Dran was hidden.  
  
Bakura: Just give her up!  
  
Ryou: Not on your life.  
  
Bakura: Then it'll be on yours.  
  
Dran: *Crawls out of the roses* Ryou?  
  
Bakura: *Looks at her* Hmm. Clever.  
  
Ryou: Dran!  
  
Dran: *Turns invisble*  
  
Bakura: Why of all things, must she be INVISIBLE?!  
  
Ryou: *Sighs*  
  
Dran: *Is sitting behind Bakura*  
  
Ryou: You'll never find her you know.  
  
Bakura: Watch me.  
  
Dran: *Looks at the back of Bakuras head* Hmm...  
  
Ryou: *Can see Dran* Dran...don't....  
  
Dran: *Jumps up and yanks on his hair*  
  
Bakura: *Kicks her* Don't pull my hair.  
  
Ryou: *Has left out the front door with Dran in his arms* Close one.  
  
Bakura blasted out of the front door of Drans house. Now he was really mad. Both Dran and Ryou knew it too. Dran looked back at Bakura. He glared at them. Ryou told Dran not to look at him. Dran wasn't listening however, and at this moment, diverting Ryous attention was NOT a good idea. He looked down at her and Back at Bakura. Bad idea. He stumbled forward as Dran tumbled ahead of him. She lay on the ground, not daring herself to move. Bakura stood over Ryou, and somehow, He knocked him out. Now it was only her and Bakura. She was terrified, and he enjoyed it. Bakura was obviously giving her time to do something crazy. She dragged herself over to Ryou, and shook him. He didn't wake up. She shook him again, harder this time. Bakura was smiling as he started walking over to her. She shook Ryou yet again, this time desperate. Bakura's smile was growing. Dran couldn't wake him up. She wouldn't give up though. She tried everything. She clapped in his face, yanked on his hair, scratched him, poked him, he just wouldn't wake up. Bakura was three feet away from them, laughing now. Dran's eye's dialated in fear. But just then, he was gone. Dran looked around wildly. Ryou's eyes flickered open.  
  
Dran: It's about time you woke up!  
  
Ryou: His hits hurt!  
  
Dran: *Thinking about their fight* I noticed.  
  
All of the city, except the spot they were in, became covered in darkness. Ryou looked the opposite direction of Dran, trying to see through the darkness. Dran opened her mouth to say something, but she was seized by two hands, one over her mouth, the other around her neck. Ryou heard Dran's screaming. It was coming from every direction at once. He was starting to get a headache.  
  
Ryou: Dran! Where are you!?  
  
Bakura: *Is nowhere to be seen* She's here, with me. Look for her if you Dare.  
  
Ryou: Dare....re-arranged...it spells....Drea? Drans fathers name...?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gameshop, 12:00 a.m.  
  
Yugi: *Pacing around the room* Why though? I just don't get it?  
  
Joey: Maybe, he want's the rose?  
  
Tristan: Or maybe, he want's Dran?  
  
Ryou: I have no clue. But why did she seperate us? She knows that endangers her.  
  
Solomon: Maybe, she didn't want to face the fact that it was you beating on her in a way.  
  
Yugi: Thats possible.  
  
Joey: But, is she scared of him?  
  
Tristan: Why do you ask?  
  
Joey: Well, perhaps is she's scared enough, she'll run back here.  
  
Solomon: He won't allow her to move anywhere while shes with him i bet.  
  
Ryou: You're right. We have to find her.  
  
A quiet wind whisped through the open window, ruffling Ryous hair, and chilling him to the bone. It passed through his head, making a even more chilling scream float in the air. The scream made shivers bounce along his spine. Yugi looked at him conerned. The doors to the game shop flew open, casting a small gold object into the room. It was Drans rose. It began to metamorphosize before their eyes. It flashed and had turned into a magnificent sword. It was gold, and had thorned rose vines engraved in the blade. The handle was shaped like a rose. The tip of it's balde was soaked in red. Ryou looked at it, horrified at the thought of who's blood it was. Yugi had the same thoughts as he picked it up and examined it. There was a single strand of red hair stuck to it. Yugi showed it to Ryou, who stood there dumbstruck. Could she really be gone? Could all of his fighting be worthless to this moment? Drans face appeared in the blade, tears were running down her face. Some one kicked her over. He looked at it with horror. She looked at him, her tears drowning his soul in pain. Her head was bleeding, and she had gashes all over her body. Ryou dropped the sword and ran out of the doors. Yugi turned to Yami and followed him. He ran into an old building, and sniffed the air. He followed the scent into a dimly lit room. Dran was laying on the floor, her back facing him. He approached her with caution. But, not enough caution. Bakura lept from the shadows and slammed him against the wall. He gritted his teeth in pain. Dran lifted her head. The light shone off a pool of something around her. Her white cloak was stained with it. It was, apparently, her own blood. Bakura grabbed him by the shirt and threw him on the ground. He glared down upon him, like a speck. As soon as she looked at them, her head began to droop back down to the soaked ground. She pulled out a rock at threw it at him, in a desperate attempt to get his attention. He looked annoyed as he turned his head towards Dran. Ryou saw his golden chance right then. He swung his leg into Bakura's, causing him to fall over.  
  
Dran felt the vibrations ripple and tear through the floor. As she looked at them, the dark lines were returning beneath her eyes. Her green eyes grew brighter and she felt her strength returning. She had a small white light coming off her, and so did Ryou. She looked at him desperately. Her strength had returned by more than half now. She sprang to her feet and ran up behind Bakura, grasping her arms around his neck restraining him. Ryou remembered he had done that to Dran to save her life. Now she was doing it to save his.  
  
Bakura rwached behind him and seized Dran by the torso, and flipped her in the front of him. She twirled around dizzily as Ryou was trying to devise a plan. Dran realized she had one more chance. She put her arms up into the air, as her body changed to the shape of a gold and black cobra. She landed on the ground with a thud. She stuck out her hood and shown her fangs. Bakura looked at her, realizing the danger of her form. She slithered behind him and snapped at his legs, careful not to touch them. Bakura had a loss of balance as he fell backwards, almost smashing Dran, but she slithered away in time. He looked around, obviously alert, but not alert enough. Dran sunk her fangs in his arm, as his eyes went blank and his body quivered. The venom was taking effect on his sytem. She hissed in satisfactory as she changed back. She collapsed from loss of energy. Ryou scooped her up in his arms and ran outside. Dran awoke moments later, at the sound of Bakuras screams. She jumped out of Ryous arms and ran back into the building. Ryou was confused as he followed her. Bakura was really in pain now. His screams were getting louder every time. Dran held her ears in pain as she made her way towards him. His arm was a greenish purplish color. The sign the venom was taking effect. Dran enclosed her arms around him, and she whispered the words, switch recovery. Bakura stopped screaming. Now it was Dran's turn to scream. Ryou raced to her, and held her in his arms. He looked at her arm. It was as Bakuras had been, except his was all cleared up.  
  
Ryou: Dran..why?  
  
Dran: Better me than him....  
  
Bakura: Idiot. Now you're going to die!  
  
Ryou: *Smiles faintly* You know, for a jerk, you aren't all that bad.  
  
Bakura: *Grins* You know, this isn't over. Put us back.  
  
Dran: very well then....fuse..  
  
Bakura&Ryou: *Are put back together into one*  
  
Ryou: Dran? Are you alright?  
  
Dran: *Gulps* Ryou it's time for me to leave.....  
  
Ryou: We can make it so you don't have to go Dran. Just hold on.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Drans house 3:00 a.m.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Yugi: So, all this happened in one place?  
  
Joey: Sounds unconvincing to me.  
  
Tristan: Nothing convinces you, sherlock.  
  
Mokuba: Where'd that spell book go?  
  
Ryou: *Still holding Dran* Its under her fathers leather jacket.  
  
Yugi: Here it is! *Opens it* Hmm....This might be it. Flip essence spell.  
  
Joey: That sounds bout right.  
  
Yugi: Hmmm....I don't think i can...Dran. Read this.  
  
Dran: *Is barely awake* Flip essence....  
  
Ryou and Dran are pulled together, and are both thrown out again, looking the same as before.   
  
Yugi: Well, that was useless.  
  
Ryou: *Looks at Dran* AHH!! *Falls over backwards*  
  
Joey: *bends over him* You okay man?  
  
Ryou: *points a shaking finger towards Dran*  
  
Tristan: *Is walking* I don't get....*looks at Dran and runs into the wall* It.  
  
Dran wasn't looking too good at that moment. The lines under her eyes got darker. Her hair was spiked up, almost like when she's an adult, but not quite. Her eyes had turned brown instead of green. She had gotten taller by bout three inches.was the one who knew what was going on right then, and the fact about it scared him. This wasn't Dran.  
  
Ryou: That isn't Dran...  
  
Joey: What are you talking about?  
  
Tristan: She's scary, but thats Dran!  
  
Yugi: *Looks at her closely* He's right...it isn't Dran....  
  
Joey: Who is it then?  
  
At that moment the ring began to shake wildly. Ryou looked down at it.  
  
Ryou: Umm...i think Drans in the ring....  
  
Yugi: This is all very confusing....if Drans in the ring then who's....?  
  
Joey: Bakura?  
  
Bakura: *snarls at him*  
  
Tristan: *Runs away*   
  
Joey: *faints*  
  
Ryou: *tries to touch him*  
  
Bakura: *Cathces his arm and turns him over*  
  
Yugi: Yup. Dran wouldn't do that.  
  
The ring was starting to heat up now.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Inside the ring  
  
----------------------  
  
Dran: Let me out! *Throwing fireballs at the wall*  
  
Ryou: Stop it!  
  
Dran: *Begins throwing fireballs in every direction* LET ME OUT!  
  
------------------------------  
  
Outside of the ring  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Yugi: Ryou are you okay?  
  
Joey: Yeah man, you don't look so good.  
  
Ryou: I'm fine.A little hot in here.  
  
Bakura: *Put his hand on his forehead* How dramatic.  
  
Tristan: Shut up.  
  
Ryou: I just want to get Dran and Bakura switched back.  
  
Yugi: Well, there might be something in here...*holds up the spell book*  
  
Ryou: *Takes it* Hmm....this might be right....  
  
Tristan: Restore. That sounds right.  
  
Joey: Just remember what happened the last time it sounded right.  
  
Yugi: It's perfect. But, we need Drans voice to do it.  
  
Ryou: But we don't have Drans voice right now...  
  
Joey&Tristan: *Look at him, smiling*  
  
Ryou: Oh no. Not on my life.  
  
Yugi: You have to Ryou! It's the only way!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, inside the ring  
  
Dran: *Has gotten an idea* Ryou! Close the ring in the books pages!  
  
Ryou: Dran, are you sure that'll work?  
  
Dran: Yes! Just do it!  
  
Ryou: *Shuts the ring in the books pages* Okay Dran, restore is the spell.  
  
Dran: *Yelling* RESTORE!  
  
A wind blew through the doors, filling the room ruffling the many rose petals of the room. Bakura and Ryou were pulled together, and Dran and Ryou were flung back out. Drans head was spinning as she rose to her feet, but fell on the ground again. Ryou strode over to her qautiously and shook her gently. Her jungle eyes flashed open, and dialated several times. She blinked and looked up at every one.  
  
Dran: What happened?  
  
Ryou: *Wipes forehead* At least we got you switched back in time.  
  
Joey: Yeah, Bakura was inside of you!  
  
Yugi: And you were inside the ring!  
  
Dran: Really? I kept throwing fireballs at the walls.  
  
Ryou: I noticed.   
  
Yugi: But, how did you guys get out of the shadow ball?  
  
Dran: I harnessed the last of my spirit energy into love. It allowed us to go strait through it.  
  
Joey: *Looks at Ryou* Well, Dran won't be able to save us from Bakura anytime soon.  
  
Dran: I guess your right.  
  
Ryou: * Looks at the M.Rose sword* Dran, You're a brave child.  
  
Yugi: Well, i guess you're stuck with a Millenium Rose blade.  
  
Dran: Yup. I guess so. *Looks at nails as they have increased by three inches and turning black*  
  
Ryou: Are you all right?  
  
Bakura: Yes, Say you're fine...*smiles evily*  
  
Dran: *Stumbles backwards* Ryou?!  
  
Ryou: What is it?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, thats the end of chapter five. I tried my best on this one  
  
so just tell me how it was. Leave a reveiw for me!   
  
P.S.: Sorry about the grammar, i keep messing up ^__^U 


	6. Why so much pain?

Chapter six: Why so much pain?  
  
Okay, chapter six is beginning now. It'll be long just like the others so  
  
prepare yourselves! It'll be a doozie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
--------------------------  
  
Drans house  
  
  
  
Dran: But..you were....  
  
Ryou: What Dran? What was it?  
  
Dran: I don't know.....but i'm fine now.  
  
Joey: She might be seeing the same things as me.....  
  
Yugi: *Notices Drans nails* Dran...i don't think you're okay...  
  
Dran: *Staring at hands* It's nothing really.  
  
Ryou: Dran, there's something wrong with you.  
  
Dran: *Getting dark lines under eyes* I'm starting to think the same thing.....  
  
Tristan: This is way too weird for me...*Leaves*  
  
The hair on the back of Drans neck was tingling. Something was coming, triggering this transformation. Her memorys were playing over in her head, again and again. The way her parents were killed, everything. Their darkness ebbed into her veins. And it suddenly struck her. These memorys, were coming to her. Tearing her heart two ways at once. A desire to kill, and a desire to protect her friends from herself. They were equally matched. She stared at Ryou and he smiled back at her. she grinned weakly, trying not to think what she might accidentally do to him. She winced at the thought. She handed Ryou the M.Rose-blade absentmindedly and walked out the door. He ran after her, but he lost track of her. He looked into the roseblades engraved blade. It showed nothing to him. It was getting dark outside and Dran was nowhere to be seen. He heard a slight rustling behind him, and saw a shape disappear the other way. Dran laughed slightly as she teleported above him. He looked above him, seeing Dran hovering.The stars began to pop out one by one, shining off her eyes, casting a green reflection on the ground. The celtic rose shone it's silver self, alos casting a reflection.He pretended to walk away, and Dran fell for it. She silently followed him, mimcing the way he was walking. He twirled around and caught her as she squirmed, laughing.  
  
Ryou: Gotcha!  
  
Dran: Oh, you weasel...*laughs*  
  
Yugi: *Runs up panting* There you are.... playing?  
  
Ryou: Just having fun. *Smiles dumbly*  
  
Dran: *Immitates his smile* Duh....  
  
Yugi: *Sweatdrop* You guys are so weird...  
  
Ryou: Yugi, what ever happend to Tea?  
  
Dran: Tea...?  
  
Yugi: I'm sure she's fine.  
  
Ryou: *Looks at the rose-blade*  
  
Dran: Do you know how to work that?  
  
Ryou: Honestly, i haven't a clue.  
  
Dran: Lemme see it.*Looks into the rose-blade* future...*Hands it back to Ryou* Now it'll show you the future.  
  
He looked into it's golden blade, as it sparkled in the star light, and he watched as an image of Dran bled into place, and she was standing over....him? her eyes were swirled with insanity, and she was dressed in the same kind of cloak Malik wears, and her nails were black instead of gold. She seemed to be laughing as she pulled out one of her nailed hands, covered in blood. He looked at it, hardly able to beleive what he was seeing. Dran looked at him and smiled, unknowing of what he was seeing. He told the blade to cease, and it went blank.   
  
Dran: What'd you see?  
  
Ryou: *Smiles fakely* Good fortune.  
  
Yugi: Thats good.  
  
Dran: *whispers to the blade* Future D...  
  
He looked into it again, wondering what would show up. She ran through the city at top speed, the wind flew through her hair, making it fly every where. It was raining in the city, and her hair was flat, and not spiked. She seemingly tripped as she clawed at the rain soaked cement, desperately trying to get up. A shadow fell over her, as she looked at her persuer, her eyes growing small in terror. She dove to the side to avoid their lunging hand, as she sprang to her feet, he wild red hair sticking to her back, wetted and soaked. She ran without looking back. Dran was falling asleep at Ryou's side as he watched her future appear before his eyes. He heard her crying loudly as she stopped and dropped to her knees. The person who had been following her stopped behind her, panting. It was him. He looked as he put his hand on her shoulder, and she turned around, and flew into his arms, crying. The rain droned out her voice. She pointed towards an amber light. The blades veiw switched towards the front of her house, and Ryou was devastated. Her house burned with an orange glow. At first he thought it was a lamp or two, but that opinion quickly changed. The window burst open, sending flames across the outer walls. The door was black with streaming red cracks in it. The roof had given in already, and flame slicked their way, feeding on the may colored roses. The door blew apart, rocketing flames outwards. If you stood close enough, you'd become beef jerky. The windows were shattered, and flames roared every where, it gave him a veiw of the inside of the burning home next. The flames ran across the ceiling and walls, licking it down like paper. The oil paitning of her family wasn't on fire, but it reminded him of when Dran had gone balistic on Bakura. The fire in her eyes was uncontrollably wild and hateful. Her painted eyes seemed to glow with that same fire, as her parents and her last memories, went up in flames, along with their house. Smoke was everywhere, and ash was falling like the rain outside. It seemed like a war against the rain and the fire. Where water and fire meet there is only vapor. Ryou asked him self silently, a question to puzzle all. "Why so much pain?". The house walls fell down silenty, and all she had, was gone. He told the blade once more to cease.  
  
Dran: So? How bout this time?  
  
Yugi: More good fortune?  
  
Ryou: Yeah. Thats it.   
  
Joey: *walks up to them* Heya!  
  
Dran: *Looks at him awkwardly*  
  
Yugi: *Sweatdrop* It's an exprssion Dran.  
  
Ryou: Dran, just in case anything bad ever happens, i'll take care of you alright?  
  
Dran: I know you will Ryou.  
  
Joey: How cute. Hehe.  
  
Yugi: *Falls over* Ugh.  
  
Dran: *Looks at the sky then at the ground, the back at Ryou* I'm bored.  
  
Joey: *Yanks on his hair* AAAHHHH! She's bored! Run away!!! To the bomb shelter!!!  
  
Yugi: *Trips him* Haha.  
  
Dran: *laughs as Ryou hands her the rose-blade*  
  
Ryou: Here you go. Forgot to give it back. Heh.  
  
Dran: Thank you Ryou.  
  
Joey It's getting late you guys.  
  
Yugi: Lets walk around for a while..  
  
Dran: Sounds good to me. Lets go. The night is young.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location unknown, midnight.  
  
Ryou: So, what are we going to do this late at night?  
  
Dran: Lets have some fun!  
  
Yugi: Uh oh.  
  
Joey: *Does the same thing as he did earlier*  
  
Tristan: Joey, give it a rest.  
  
Ryou: *sighs* You are the weirdest person i've ever met.  
  
Dran: *turns into a Gold and amber phoenix and lands on Ryous shoulder* Hmm....  
  
Yugi: Dran, i have an idea. Fly above the city and see if any one is out on the streets.  
  
Dran: Ok Yugi.  
  
She took off in a blast of red and gold dust, leaving several small feathers behind. She soared through the sky, cathcing a light breeze once in a while. She gave a loud eagle call, sending the waves trhough the city. She saw two small figures, apparently people, walking through a deserted street. She dove down in arrow formation, gaining more and more speed every second. She came in front of Seto Kaiba and his youger brother, Mokuba. The younger one pointed to her, and exclaimed she was a phoemix and started blabbing about the history of the phoenix. She looked at Kaiba and cooed in a pidgeon like way. He stared at her, and slumped his head silently. She gave a sudden eagle call causing Mokuba to fall over, as she took off again, a small flame ignited in the middle of her left talon, as she chucked the small fire wad and the feet of the two. She landed on Ryou's shoulder and ruffled her feathers.  
  
Ryou: Well?  
  
Yugi: Was there anyone out?  
  
Dran: Only Seto Kaiba and Mokuba.  
  
Joey: They've been picked on enough haven't they?  
  
Tristan: Not while we're here Joey.  
  
Dran: *Jumps on the ground and turns human again* Well, how we gonna do this?  
  
Ryou: *Thinking* You used to be a werewolf....  
  
Joey: Vampire is out of the question....  
  
Yugi: I'm stumped.  
  
Tristan: Maybe, if you could turn to an animal that doesn't live in a city, maybe that would scare them....  
  
Dran: Perfect! *Shakes Tristan hand so hard she makes it hurt*  
  
She jumped into the air and her body was surround in a large amber casing. It glowed at the center, and several moments later, it burst open, and Dran was gone. A falling sound was heard from the sky as a large creature landed in front of them. She got up, and she had turned to something that wasn't even from this time period. She was a dragon. She had a sleek body, violet in color, with ivory talons and fangs. She had a tail with a large spike at the end. She had a giant fin in the middle of her back, and it glowed off the stars. She spoke in a soothing gentle voice.   
  
Dran: Ryou, is this okay?  
  
Ryou: *gives her the thumbs up sign* It's perfect Dran.  
  
Yugi: Now thats cool.  
  
Joey: *Drooling for no reason*  
  
Tristan: *Holding hand* Ow...ow...  
  
Dran: *Flys towards Mokuba and Seto's direction*  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The other side of the city  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba: Seto, can we go now?  
  
Kaiba: Stop being such a chicken Mokuba.  
  
Dran: *Silently walking behind them*  
  
Mokuba: Seto, do you hear something?  
  
Kaiba: *Looks at Dran* ...  
  
Dran: *gets close to his face* Hello.  
  
Mokuba: *Hides behind a quivering Kaiba*  
  
Dran: *Pushes out wings*  
  
Kaiba:What do you want with us?  
  
Dran: *growls softly* Just a simple visit.  
  
Mokuba: *peeks out from behind Kaiba*  
  
Dran: But, then again. Whats difeence between friends? *Morphs back to nomal*  
  
Kaiba: DRAN!!!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Back with Yugi and Co.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ryou: So, how'd it go?  
  
Yugi: Did you scare them?  
  
Dran: Well, they were shaking in their boots. Hehe. Thats all i have to say.  
  
Joey: Eh, Yay! We scared da pant's off em!  
  
Tristan: Don't get too excited.  
  
Dran: Well, i'm bored again.*Yawns and sways*  
  
Ryou: Dran, you need to go to bed.  
  
Joey:Eh, yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
That Night  
  
-----------------------  
  
Dran: *Looking at the Rose*  
  
Ryou: You've been starign at that thing for the last three hours. Don't you think you should go to bed in a little bit?  
  
Dran: Nah. *Has bigger dark circles* Sleep is in-efficient.  
  
Ryou: Hmm. *Picks her up and sets her in her bed* Well, not around me it isn't. *Smiles and gets into bed*  
  
Dran: *gets up and walks around until midnight*  
  
She walked over to the window, and she stared out of it. She does it every night. Just like the first time. She stared at the distant grave yard. She never knew she could be this sad. She never knew she could feel so empty inside. She placed her cheek against the glass. She knew this was the last time she would be with anyone. She knew that eventually Malik would come and he would find her. And then he'd take her away. Possibly back to Egypt. She didn't know. And the rose blade could only see so much at a time. She sat on the cold floor and layed down. She had grown accustomed to it lately. It was actually more comfortable than the bed. Everytime Ryou breathed she felt like she could not. It was like she was some kind of virus and he was the one who had to host her. She didn't like the feeling. So she decided to settle herself and go to sleep. The sun rose over the window and woke her up. It was golden and blinding. She sheilded her eyes and the rose glowed. Ryou yawned and streched in place as he rose from his bed and walked past Dran. She walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair. He came down about ten minutes later, ready to go anywhere. Dran yawned and rubbed underneath her eyes. She got up from the chair and walked outside and climbed the ladder that went to the roof. She sat up on the shingles and the wind flew through her body. The rose jingled from her ear. The sun was slowly rising into all the houses in the surrounding area. Ryou climbed up a few minutes later and sat next to her.  
  
Ryou: It's beatiful isn't it?  
  
Dran: yeah. My mother used to take me to our balcony to watch it rise all the time.  
  
Ryou: Well, what should we do today Dran?  
  
Dran: Not sure. *Looks at Rose* What can we do?  
  
Ryou: Well, there's lots to do, Like, we could go swimming,or tour the city.  
  
Dran: Lets go find Yugi and the others  
  
------------------------------  
  
Game shop, 8:00 A.M.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Ryou: *Walks in with Dran besides him* hello Yugi.  
  
Dran: *Smiles*  
  
Yugi: Hey Ryou. Have you seen Tea around?  
  
Ryou: Not that i've seen. Why? Is she missing?  
  
Solomon: We just haven't seen her in the longest time.  
  
Dran: *Is gone*  
  
Ryou: *Sighs* What a trouble maker...  
  
Joey: *Walkls in* YOW! DIS TING HURTS! *holds up a small garden snake*  
  
Yugi: *Sweatdrop* That would be Dran..  
  
Dran: *Turns to normal* Darn it. I'm bored.  
  
Tristan: *Follows Joey* Dude, you run too fast for me.  
  
Ryou: Dran, want to walk around for a bit?  
  
Dran: Sure. *Smiles*  
  
----------------------  
  
unknown location  
  
-----------------------  
  
Dran was skipping along flinging her arms around and singing. Ryou walked behind her, smiling. She twisted in the air and landed on one hand. That quickly turned into a back flip, causing her to land on her feet. Everytime she swayed, so did the tree's. The wind moaned slightly and Ryou breathed in sharply. Dran stopped singing and turned towards him. She asked if he was okay, and he was. She shrugged and started singing again. A bird swooped above her head and gave an eagle like call. She caught one if it's tail feathers in her hands. It flew away squaking. She gave it to Ryou. It was a thick feather, brown with a white tip.  
  
Ryou: I didn't know there were any eagles in Battle City. *Shrugs*  
  
Dran: Guess so. *see's the bird preening itself in a nearby tree*  
  
Dran's eyes turned gold and her hair moved slightly. She growled deeply and the bird flew away screeching. Her eyes turned green again and her hair stopped moving. She turned towards Ryou.  
  
Ryou: How did you do that?  
  
Dran: I dunno. Natural power i guess.  
  
Yugi ran up behind them and he was followed by Mai. Dran ducked behind Ryou to hide from Mai. She didn't remember from the first time they met each other. Mai laughed likea maniac which made Dran uncomfortable. SHe did however, remeber every single encounter that she had with Bakura.   
  
Yugi: Dran this is Mai. You've met her once or twice before. Do you remember?  
  
Dran: *Shakes head* No, i don't...  
  
Mai: Well, i was the one who thought i was seeing things when we first met you.  
  
Ryou: It's been so long Mai. Where have you been?  
  
Mai: Well, me and Yugi here have been looking for Tea.  
  
Tea: *walks up* Is someone looking for me? Oh, Hi Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Tea! Where have you been?  
  
Tea: Oh, just busy with extra credit school work. Hello Dran. *smiles sweetly*  
  
Dran: Tea! *hugs Tea*  
  
Ryou: Dran, we better get going.  
  
Dran: Okay Ryou! Bye Tea! Bye Mai! *Runs after Ryou*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A cliff looking over the entire city, Sunset  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou: Dran, how are you feeling?  
  
Dran: Strange really. *Staring at the Millenium Rose* I just don't know my place anywhere anymore.  
  
Ryou: Why would that be?  
  
Dran: I'm just, nothing anymore.  
  
Ryou: You don't have to be something to be someone. You just have to be yourself.  
  
Dran: *Turns towards him* I can't. It's so hard. I wish they were never killed. I wish they were still here.  
  
Dran's eyes filled with tears. They fell from her face and glittered in the sun. Her eyes reflected light onto the ground. How could a child stand so much pain? She lost her parents, She had no friends, all she had for company was that rose. She didn't even know how to use it to it's full potential. Dran looked down at her hands. Her yes widened. Part of her arm wasn't there. Ryou was looking into the sun. More and more of her disappeared. Her heart pulse quicked and pounded in her ears.  
  
Dran: Ryou!  
  
Ryou: *Looks towards her* Dran! Whats going on?!  
  
Dran: I don't kn....*is gone entirely*  
  
Yugi: *Runs up followed by Tea and Joey* Ryou! Whats going on? We heard you guys yelling!  
  
Ryou: Dran is gone! She just disappeared!  
  
ryou...come on....im in the sha...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wonder why she didn't finsih? Hmm. Beats me. ^__^ Ok, so i know what she says, but i haven't even strated chapter...uh..what ever chapter is after this one ^__^U. Okies, please leave a reveiw for me to read, and NO private (signed) reveiws. I will not get them in my e-mail box. Instant Message me at HorusVsAnubis. Thats the screen name that hosts my newer stories and such. Later! 


	7. Renewal through loves tears

Chapter Seven: Renewal through love's tears  
  
Okay, tell me what you thought, i'm trying to come up with other stories so, bie.  
  
(Oh, good news! I'm going to use paragraphs! T_T)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-------------------------  
  
Drans House  
  
-----------------------  
  
Yugi: Where could she have gone?  
  
Joey: I'm stumped.  
  
Tristan: You haven't even thought of anything.  
  
Joey: I know.  
  
Ryou: All she said before she disappeared was that she was in the sha.  
  
Yugi: What could she have meant?  
  
*Yami's Soul room*  
  
Yami: Hmm...  
  
Yugi: What do you think Yami?  
  
Yami: Sha...Sha....shadow realm!  
  
Yugi: Thats it! Thanks Yami!  
  
Yami: Anytime.  
  
*outside*  
  
Yugi: Yami says she's in the shadow realm you guys!  
  
Mai: I hate that place.  
  
Joey: Yeah, we all know.  
  
Ryou: How did she get there though?  
  
Yugi: All i know is thats where she is.  
  
Mai: Well, how are we going to get there?  
  
Tristan: Not like we can teleport or something.  
  
Ryou: Maybe, that book of Dran's has something in it that can get us there.  
  
Joey: Well, lets go then!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Drans house (Hmm...twelvish.)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou: *Flipping through the giant books pages* I can't find anything...no wait! Here's something.  
  
Yugi: It says, shadow realm transport spell.  
  
Joey: Now thats a horse of a different color!  
  
Tristan: There's no horses here.  
  
Yugi: Into the shadows we take our courage and our hearts, ready to fight off all offences...  
  
The room lit up with black light as they were swept into the very pages of the book and transported to the shadow realm. Yugi looked around for a moment. Ryou wasn't there with them, but Yugi figured he was safe. H elead the group into the darkness and they heard Drans singing. Yugi follwed it into a large, arena like room. Ryou was sitting in the middle, tied up. He was glaring in every direction. Yugi rushed over to him and untied him.  
  
Yugi: You okay?  
  
Ryou: Fine.   
  
Mai: Did you find Dran?  
  
Ryou: Well, thats the bad thing...  
  
Joey: Is she okay?  
  
The doors around the area come down and lock  
  
Ryou: I'm not sure, but i don't think we'll be for long.  
  
Bakura: *walks out of the last gate as it locks behind him* So, you're looking for Dran?  
  
Mai: What'd you do with her this time?  
  
Bakura: Nothing. I haven't seen her.  
  
Yugi: You're lying.  
  
Bakura: I saw her run by here, but she was running pretty fast.  
  
Joey: Gee...From you maybe?  
  
Yugi: Just give her up already. We know you have her here somewhere.  
  
Bakura: I can't get away with anything now a days can i?  
  
Dran: *Walks up behind Bakura*  
  
Bakura: You know, fear is a good motive.  
  
Mai: Dran, you okay?  
  
Dran: Fine...  
  
Yugi: *whispers to Ryou* Why isn't she coming over here?  
  
Ryou: She's too scared  
  
Bakura: Yes indeed. Very scared at that. *strokes her hair*  
  
Dran: *doesn't respond*  
  
Ryou: You're twisted.  
  
Bakura: Better to be twisted than good.  
  
Yugi: Ryou, are we going to save her?  
  
Mai: Yugi, we can't. He has her in his grasp. He can do anything to her.  
  
Joey: Eh, you let her go you! *tries to punch him in the face*  
  
Dran: *Shoves him backwards*  
  
Joey: *Lands at Tristans feet*  
  
Tristan: Looks like he has himself a body gaurd.  
  
Ryou: I'm tired of this. Come on Dran. *picks her up*  
  
Dran: *Bites him and snarls*  
  
Bakura: She knows better.  
  
Yugi: *Yawns* I feel tired...  
  
Mai: So do i.  
  
Joey&Tristan: *Are already asleep*  
  
Bakura: Now it's just us three. You know your friends aren't very capable of protecting one another.  
  
Dran: *Sneers* Haha.  
  
Ryou: Dran, why are you being like this?  
  
Bakura: You think she'd be nice and protect her captor.  
  
Dran: *sits down* Bored..*sighs*  
  
Ryou: Come home Dran...*sits on the ground*  
  
Yugi: *Snoring*  
  
Dran: Zipper pull.  
  
Yugi: *has a zipper over his mouth*  
  
Bakura: Come Dran. *Begins to walk the other way* Oh and by the way...*makes a cage fall on top of Ryou*  
  
Dran: *Follows but stops* Ryou...  
  
Ryou: *staring at the ground*  
  
Dran: *runs towards the cage*  
  
Bakura: Get back here!  
  
Dran: *slashes the cage into peices* Ryou, come on!  
  
Ryou: Alright! thats more like it!  
  
Yugi: Ryou? Did you get her?  
  
Mai: lets get out of here!  
  
Dran: *staring at Bakura running towards them* One last thing *jumps out of Ryou arms and towards Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *stops running* Wha..?  
  
Dran: Bye bye. *Uses a shockwave to make him rocket backwards*  
  
Joey: SCORE  
  
Tristan: Shut up.   
  
Bakura Staggered to his feet and glared at Dran. A millenium eye symbol glowed on her forehead. She looked around. It wasn't any one in that room. She put her hand on top of the symbol, but it was too hot. It stung something nasty, but she managed to re locate evey one. The doors were still locked. She turned around quickly trying to find a way to escape. There was a small hole above the gate. Just big enough for a rat. Her brain was going on full throttle thinking. Bakura was getting closer. Then it hit her. she turned into a small black rat and scurried through the wall. Ryou looked after her wondering what on earth she was doing out side. Yugi pulled every one away from the wall. Perfect timing. A giant dinosaur like creature was standing in the ruins. Dran was sitting on it.  
  
Dran: Need a ride?  
  
Yugi: Why are you riding a dinosaur? *sweatdrop*  
  
Dran: Ey, this is the shadow realm.  
  
Ryou: *shrugs*  
  
Everyone hopped onto it's back and they ran out the door. Bakura didn't seem to follow he didn't need to. He had Ryou. Ryou looked at the ring as it glowed softly. Dran wasn't paying attention. She was shifting it into full gear and the wind (didn't know there was wind in the shadow realm V_VU) was blowing everywhere. The symbol on her forehead disappeared. Dran looked back at Ryou but...there was a problem. Bakura tackled Dran off the two story high dinosaur's back. She landed with a crack and the dinosaur skidded to a hault. it made a screech sound, like a raptor or something. Bakura was smiling. How could she have forgotten? She rolled her eyes and threw him off of her. Well, when people say strength lies in rage, they were right.  
  
And at that moment, Bakura was pretty mad. Dran yet again came up with a plan. She seemed to go through the floor and disappeared into the shadows. (Cever) Bakura looked around cautiously. Dran jumped out from the wall at him. Her eyes had grown smaller than a pens point. He flew backwards and landed on his feet. (after a blow like that he should be DEAD) Dran turned around and looked at him. She smiled. Blood streaked down his back and dripped onto the floor.   
  
Dran returned to her normal childish state. She ran. Ryou watched from Bakura's soul room. Yugi and the others followed her. He yelled to her, but she couldn't hear him. Dran looked over her shoulders. The rose turned to the roseblade and she sliced through the shadows and they were back at her house.  
  
Dran: Although i just saved us all, what just happened?  
  
Joey: Eh, i don't know.  
  
Tristan: Well, that was scary. *passes out*  
  
Yugi: I rode a dinosaur in the shadow realm..wait till i tell this to Grandpa!  
  
Mai: *yawns* Well, i'm taking these two home. *grabs Joey and Tristan*  
  
Tea: Bye Mai!  
  
Dran: TEA?! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!  
  
(Oh the randomness!)  
  
Tea: I just walked in the door. ^____^  
  
Dran: *Sighs* Oh well. Just skittish. *looks around*  
  
Tea: Did Ryou go with you guys?  
  
Dran: *sits up instantly* Ryou! Where is he?  
  
Yugi: Dran...he's still in the shadow realm...  
  
Dran: I have to go back in! *begins to pull out the rose balde*  
  
Tea: *puts her hand on Drans shoulder* If you have justcame back from the shadow realm, you should wait till you go back in.  
  
Dran: But Ryou might be in trouble!  
  
Yugi: I'm sure he'll be fine. He can manage.  
  
Dran: *Looks out at the now appearing moon* I hope so...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day(Don't you people ever get tired of the time? 5:00 a.m.)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dran was the first to wake up that morning. It was still early and the sky was grey. She toom some time to wask her white and gold dress and headed out the door after it was dry. No one was out except some stray cats and some early birds. She peeked around every corner that she went by. The streets of Battle City were currently foggy. She could barely see. Someone grabbed her around the throat. She began to fall asleep. She looked up and someones purple eyes stared down at her. They looked familiar, but she was too tired to make out their face. She passed out.  
  
Yugi had a bad dream and awoke several minutes after it happened. He had a dream Dran was kidnapped by someone. He chuckled softly. Mai had come home previously. Dran wasn't there. He stared around the room. Drans parents were staring at him from their painted places. Dran was painted while looking at the floor. He decided Dran was probally out walking. His elbow hit something hard. He lifted up a large book. Scrap book it said on the cover. He opened it. It was pretty old. one photo particualrily interested him. She was standing next to someone. Who..was that? Malik?! What was he doing in her photo album? She was smiling and so was he. A smile? On his face? Creepy. He turned the page. The next photo was strange. Her father was standing in front of the Sphinx. She was sitting on top of his shoulders, giving the peace sign. The sun didn't even blaze on the picture. Weird pictures. The next one was her standing in front of..Shadi?   
  
Yugi: This is one creepy album...  
  
Yami: Is something wrong Yugi?  
  
Mai: *stretches*  
  
Yugi: Look at this Yami. *hands him the picture of her and Malik*  
  
Yami: Why would she be with him?  
  
Mai: Hey, Yugi, is everything alright? Hey, isn't that Malik? *points to photo*  
  
Yugi: Thats what concerns me. Look at this picture album. It's full of strange photo's.  
  
She began flipping through the pages. She came across a picture of her holding something. She wasn't holding it really. It just, looked like it had attached itself to her. She was tugging on her moms shirt. It looked like some kind of armband. The next one was the same, only her mother was yelling at her and she had another band on. The next one showed her with dark lines and gold finger nails. Obviously she's a troubled child.  
  
Tea: Well, judging by these pictures, she obviously has a bad past. *shows him*  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere same time  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Dran: *Six years old* Mommy, do you have any water?  
  
Monica: *Hands her some bottled water* Here you go sweetie.  
  
Manager: Hey, Moni, wats the deal with bringin' your daughter on the dig?  
  
Monica: She wanted to come. She lives here. She should know these things.  
  
Dran: *A gold band materalizes on her wrist* Mommy, what is this?  
  
Monica: *looks* There's nothing there.  
  
Dran: *watches more gold bands appear up her arms and around her ankles* What are these things?  
  
Manager: Kid, there's nothing there. Now shoo.  
  
Dran: *gets dark lines under her eyes* Moooomy...  
  
Monica: Stop being a pain Dran.  
  
Dran: *Goes walking in the city*  
  
Shadi: *Walks up behind Dran* You are Dran correct?  
  
Dran: *turns around* Who are you?  
  
Shadi: That is of no importance to you. This is for you. Never let it go. *Hands her a small gold rose and disappears*  
  
Dran: *Has black and gold streaks running through her hair* I gotta show mommy! Runs to the dig site* Mr. Manager.  
  
Manager: What is it you little brat?  
  
Dran: Where's my mommy?   
  
Manager: She's on the plane with your father getting ready to leave.  
  
Dran: Okays! *runs to the plane* Mommy!  
  
Monica: Yes dear?  
  
Dran: Look what someone gave me! *holds up the small golden rose*  
  
Drea: Well, that thing looks interesting. Dran, pack up dear. We're getting ready for take off in about an hour.  
  
Dran: Kay! *runs through the streets again*  
  
She ran past many people. It seemed another archeoligist was there too. he was examing a ring with many points coming from it. She ran past all the booths and got her things from the dig site. She uncovered something in the sand. It looked like a necklace. It had a bug pushing a sun into the sky. It had lots of jewels on it. She picked it up and put everything back on the plane. She sat in the bedroom and watched as she left her home behind. She placed her hand on the window. She could've sworn she saw a giant dragon looming above the city. She just needed to sleep. She sat on her bed and took her hair from the horned caps it was in. (Yes, her hair is VERY spikey) It fell to her sides and shook loosely. It was that night that everything went wrong.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Dran: Hmm? *still a little drowsy*  
  
Malik: *looking over her* Sleep well?  
  
Dran: BEAST! *tries to rip his face off*  
  
Malik: A vain attempt. *sits in a chair nearby*  
  
Dran: Where are we?  
  
Malik: Only the place where you once help Seto Kaiba Hostage. *Fiddling with a god card*  
  
Dran: *catches a glimpse of the image*  
  
For a second, she could have sworn she saw a giant dragon looming over the city.  
  
Dran: That! What is it?  
  
Malik: Interested are we? This is a god card. And it's the Winged Dragon of Ra. Nosey. *grins*  
  
Dran: Grr...*pokes the floor*  
  
The floor rippled like water. She pulled her hand away quickly. Malik glanced her way.  
  
Malik: I see you find the floor amusing.  
  
Dran: *Teleports out of the chamber**reappears at her house*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Drans house. You already knew that. 7 am.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi: *Still looking at the photo album with Tea and Mai*  
  
Dran: Where is Ryou? Is he back yet?  
  
Tea: Dran, i didn't hear you come in.  
  
Mai: Ryou hasn't come back yet.  
  
Dran: *curses in Egyptian* Well, i'm getting tired of waiting.*uses the blade to open the shadow realm* Later. *jumps through*  
  
Yugi: There she goes.  
  
Tea: And she claims she doesn't love him.  
  
Mai: As if. *Smiles*  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Shadow realm  
  
----------------------------  
  
Dran: *Sits down on the ground and whispers into the rose blade* Find Ryou.  
  
The blade flickered and an image of Ryou came through. He was on a dueling feild. He must have gotten himself into a duel with Bakura somehow she thought to herself. He was losing and something sinister lurked behind Bakura. It looked like some cannon. WHile it was still playing she got up and began running. She could hear someone's life points go down. She jumped through another glob of shadow and came out next to the arena. Ryou looked down at her as his life points were struck to zero. His feet were locked in place. The cannon that was behind bakura looked in front of Ryou. it began to power up. Drans eyes materialized dark lines beneath them. She gabbed the head off the cannon and squeezed. She used all her strength.  
  
The head of the cannon came off. But it was still powering up. It was now ready to fire. She climbed in front of Ryou. The blast released from the cartridge. Dran jumped in front of it. The show hit home. It zapped her right above the heart. Pain etched it's way through her veins. She gritted her teeth. Ryou looked on helplessly. The color drained from her face as hr heart was coming to a stop. Her eyes were turning colors. But they stopped at gold. Her eyes widened.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Dran, we will always love you, no matter what happens. You can be  
  
the worls most awful person, and we would still love you. If we ever died,  
  
then you need to be strong and courageous. Dont let that courage die.  
  
If you die, then it dies. Keep strong!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
She shifted slightly and her fingernails were extending. She tried to fight it. She just wanted to die. All she wanted was to die. To leave and never return. Her teeth were growing as well. The golden bands from her flashback were coming into sight. The lines beneath her eyes were darker now. Keep strong. Don't ever let that courage die. She opened her eyes wider. They now resembled cats eyes, with those slits in them. She tightened her body as bst as she could. She forced her hands in front of her. The blast was stopped at her hands. She progressed forwards, pushing the beam back into the source. This could kill her.but she didn't want Ryou to die.She glared up at Bakura, who was laughing like a drunk man in a corny comedy club. (Very, very hard.) She shoved it into the mouth of the cannon and it overloaded. Bakura ducked down and so did Ryou. She closed her eyes and a tear ran down her face.  
  
The machine ignited. It exploded. Bakura and Ryou were safe, but Dran was badly hurt. She held her hand to her side, trying to keep her blood from spilling to the floor.. Her fore head was beaded with sweat and her throat was on fire. She swallowed her saliva. It was just as hot as her throat. She glanced back towards Ryou and smiled. Her eyes went blank. She fell onto the floor and the rose clinged tauntingly on the ground. Her celtic rose necklace still hung from her neck. She was dead. Ryou peeked over the top of the arena and saw Dran lying on the ground.  
  
Bakura: She dies too much. *sniggers*  
  
Ryou: SHUT UP! *hits him with a rock*  
  
Bakura:*Is hit on the head by the rock* You've got guts...ow...*rubs head*  
  
He ran over to Dran. She died with a look of fear on her face. He held her close to him. Why would she do such a thing? Sacrificing her life to save him? In her Egyptian mode, she looked feirce and unsettled. Her eyes were opened wide. He closed them. He wiped the tear from her face. But it was replaced by his own. His tears clicked on the ground.He felt cold all over. No wonder. He looked at the floor. Her hand was touching it. The floor was rippling like water. It was sending out ice all over the place. Bakura stood over him.  
  
Bakura: Aww. What a shame i couldn't kill he myself.  
  
Ryou: Well, you'll be killed soon enough.  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Joey: GOTCHA! *jumps on his back*  
  
Tristan: Hold him Joey! *Runs over and holds his hands behind his back*  
  
Bakura: Monkeys.  
  
Ryou: *Still hovering above Dran*  
  
Yugi: Bakura, i can't beleive you would do something like this!  
  
Bakura: Hey, she's the one jumped in front of the damn cannon!  
  
Mai: Shut up.*ties him up*  
  
Joey&Tristan: SCORE! *hi-five each other but miss and fall down*  
  
Yugi: *looking at Ryou* *put his hand on his shoulder* Ryou, she's gone.   
  
Ryou: But she always comes back...why should this time be any different? *has tears dripping from his eyes*  
  
Mai: Well, there's nothing we can do now. *pulls him off of her*  
  
Yugi: *Follows them out* And Bakura, We'll always remember this.* snarls*  
  
Bakura:*unties himself* Oh i'm shaking in my shoes.*glares after him*  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Drans Room  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ryou: Why can't we bring her back?   
  
Yami: She sacrificed herself for you Ryou.  
  
Dran: *has been laid on bed*  
  
Yami: We;ll send her to her grandmother in Egypt. She'll see to it she gets properly buried.  
  
Mai: Ew, you mean they're going to take out her brain? *gags*  
  
Tea: Mai, shut up.  
  
Joey: Hey! Tea is mad!  
  
Tristan: Lets make it worse! *laughs dumbly*  
  
Ryou:*glares*  
  
Joey&Tristan: *runaway*  
  
Yugi: Well, there's the bus thats going to take her.  
  
Ryou: *touches Drans hand one last time before she's loaded on the bus*  
  
Tea: *listens to it drive away*  
  
Ryou: *Gets up and walks away*  
  
------------------  
  
outside  
  
---------------  
  
Yugi: Ryou! There was nothing you could do!  
  
Ryou: I just stood there and i did nothing to help her. I'm such a shmoe.  
  
Yugi: That's not a word and there was nothing you could do. She'll be buried in Egypt.She'll get to see the god's even.  
  
Ryou: Not when she wasn't ready to. She didn't deserve to die! She never did anything to anyone, and she still died...  
  
Tea: Yugi's right. be happy. She's fianally free. And now she'll be happy forever.  
  
Mai: You're lucky it wasn't you up there.  
  
Ryou: *looks towards the sun* I don't think i'll ever get over it...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Egypt High noon, close to sun set  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura: *sitting on top of the Sphinx* Stupid child...  
  
Dran: *glares at him*  
  
Bakura: She's alive..?  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Drans house  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ryou: *Having flashbacks about all the time he has spent with Dran*  
  
Yugi: You alright?  
  
Tea: Spacing out again i see. *smiles*  
  
Ryou: She isn't dead...  
  
The center of the room glowed deeply and a faded image of Dran. She held an outstretched hand towards Ryou, but when he reached for it, he found it was only a hollogram of her. Was she trying to reach him somehow? He got up from his chair and took off outside, leving behind a very puzzled looking group of friends. Dran was running like the wind, passing through Battle City (Wow). Ryou's heart hurt from the wind pressure but he wouldn't stop running. Drans eyes burned, but she couldn't blink. The suns rays were pentrating the clouds above, leaving shing beams of light coming down. Ryou eyes brightened and Drans heart flew alongside the wind when they saw each other. Dran lept into his arms and began to cry tears of joy. Ryou was crying too. He hugged her and she hugged him back. The rose glowed and became warm next to her heart. They were finally together again.  
  
They will never be seperated. They can overcome anything together. When they are together, all that is majestic bows to their hearts joy. The sun shone brightly and Dran's features returned to normal. Someone put their hand on Drans shoulder. She turned around and couldn't beleive it. It was her mother and father! Ryou looked at Drans expression. She looked happy, yet scared. Dran slowly approached them. They took her up in her arms, and she once again felt like the innocent child she once was. Monica smiled and stroked Drans hair. Drea smiled brightly at her. She was taken back to the memories of her life. Like when it all started. But when did it start? Did she really know?  
  
That didn't matter now. Because what came next broke her heart. Her parents, who felt so real, disappeared as suddenly as they had appeared. Drans happy expression was shattered on her face. Tears filled her eyes, but she did not cry. Ryou looked at her once more, at the tears silently falling down her face. Yugi came running up to them, not beleiving Dran was alive. A shadow flew over the sun, and all was dark. Dran got up and readied herself to fight. But somehow, she didn't want to fight.  
  
  
  
Ryou saw the shadow out stretch a pair of gigantic wings. A dragon roar echoed through the empty streets. Dran didn't move. The wind force of the roar blew through the air and into her face, but she stood strait, and she didn't even blink. Not even a flinch. Golden eyes opened from atop the shadows highest point. Dran began walking towards the massive shape. Yugi stared at Ryou.  
  
Yugi: Whats going on?  
  
Ryou: I'm totally clueless...  
  
Tea: *comes running up with Mai and Joey*  
  
Joey: Hey Yug, we saw that thing all the way from the park!  
  
Mai: We can't stay here Yugi, it's too dangerous!  
  
Yugi: Okay. *begins to run away with Mai and Joey, but stops* Ryou, lets go!  
  
Ryou: I can't leave without Dran!  
  
Joey: Quit bein stubborn!  
  
Dran: *stops when she right beneath the massive object* ...  
  
Mai: What is she doing?!  
  
Dran: *puts hands up* Show yourself...  
  
  
  
The whole city was illuminated by a golden sunvurst of light that abrupted from her palms. The shadows were torn from the object, leaving a very familiar golden dragon standing tall.  
  
Dran: Hello, Winged Dragon of Ra.  
  
Yugi: *runs over to Dran* Dran! we gotta leave! *tries to pick her up but gets shocked*  
  
Dran: *glaring near it's shoulder*  
  
Ryou: *looks up* Isn't that...?  
  
Malik: *calls down from high up* Well, it's so nice to see you all again.  
  
Dran:*teleports to the other shoulder* Nice to see you too.  
  
Malik: You haven't changed a bit have you? Ever since i first saw you. And also since the day i was forced to raise you.  
  
Ryou: *stops Yugi from interfering* Yugi, this is her past....not ours..  
  
Yugi: But..Ryou...  
  
Dran: *looks towards Ryou, then back at Malik* It was nice to see you again as well.  
  
Malik: But, we shouldn't dwell on the subject.*lifts her in the air with the Rod* Games never end till one player loses.  
  
Ryou:*turns and walks the other way*   
  
Dran:*turns into a snakeand slithers down to Ryou at light speed* Ryou, i'll be there in a moment. I need to take care of buisnessss.....  
  
Mai: *grabs Yugi and Joey and heads inside*  
  
Ryou: You just came back Dran. I don't want to lose you again.  
  
  
  
Dran: I have to go this time Ryou. It isn't optional.  
  
Ryou: *takes Drans hand* Then i can make it optional, please, just stay here Dran. Don't leave.  
  
Malik: I'm waiting Dran. What will it be?   
  
Dran: *lets go of his hands and gets next to Malik* Ryou....i'll come back...someday....  
  
Bakura: *Invisible to all except Ryou* Well, looks like your protection is gone. And now, now you're all mine.  
  
Ryou: *looks at him and then towards the spot where Dran left* She's gone again...  
  
Bakura: Revival through loves tears doesn't last that long you know.  
  
Ryou: LEAVE ME ALONE! *catches up with the others*  
  
Bakura: *sits on a bench and crosses his legs* TskTsk Little Ryou. You should know better than to run from me.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Dran: *flash back*-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Egypt, high noon, Drans boarding the plane (not shown last time)  
  
Dran: *sits on the counter next to a fellow archeoligist* Hello!  
  
???: *looks up* Hello child. Do i know you form somewhere perhaps?  
  
Dran: Nope.  
  
???: Then, why are you here?  
  
Dran: I dunno.*shows him a keychain attached to some kind of round artifact with an eye on it* Looky!  
  
???: Where did you get that young miss?  
  
Dran: Found it. *wipes something off of it* Why ya wanna know?  
  
???: Just curious. That looks like this one. Only smaller. *holds up a ring with a triangle in the middle*  
  
Dran: *feels a starnge force coming out of it*  
  
???: It's actually quite heavy. Would you like to hold it?  
  
Dran: *hops off the counter and backs away* No...thats okay....*runs off*  
  
Merchant: That girl is a pharaoh in the making. I don't think she could ever be one though. Alright, back to buisness sir.  
  
------------------------------  
  
End of flashback  
  
------------------------------  
  
Dran: *sitting next to Malik watching him enslave the minds of more and more people*  
  
Malik: When i get my hands on the last god cards, nothing will stop me!  
  
Dran: Will you give it a rest? Eesh. You are so persistent. Why can't you just go and find them yourself?  
  
Malik: *sweatdrop* I can do as i wish. You on the other hand, cannot.  
  
Dran: *Stands up* I am 10,000 years old! I lived and thrived before Egypt did! I can do what ever i want on my own time!  
  
Rare Hunter: *walks in* Sir, is everything okay in here? I heard Shout....  
  
Poor, poor hunter. Not even a chance to finsih his sentence. Dran jumped on him, growling and snarling, and begin to tear away at his body. It was several minutes before Malik pulled dran off of him, her finger nails dripping blood. She was still snarling and began to fidget and thrash in his arms. The rare hunter stumbled to his feet, shaking, ready to collapse. Malik put a bandage on it and sent him out the door.  
  
Malik: Fool. Next time, you will think twice before barging in! *sits down after using chain energy to keep Dran from moving*  
  
Dran: *snarling*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, i gotta stop here. Chapter eight in progress. Later! Reveiw plz! 


End file.
